A Run for Your Money
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Ayame has a dream, Koga has fun. When he needs to bring home a fiancée for his father to be satisfied will Ayame go along with the act, to gain money to build the hotel she's always wanted and find love or will plans fall flat?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha!

* * *

**A Run for Your Money**

**Prologue**

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

"Must you be so difficult?" my mother growled. I rolled my eyes, now wasn't the time I felt like dealing with her and her personality. Her hopes fell into other categories with me, but never within the dream that I was working to fulfill. She declared that she, nor any other family member, would help me if I was decided to waste money to do such a stupid thing. "Why can't you just be like your sister Ayame, and do something useful with your life rather than something useless?"

"I'm going to go now Mom." I mumbled before hanging up the phone. I was training for business in college in hopes of one day owning a small hotel. Maybe my mother was right, maybe my dream was a stupid waste of time. I looked around at the two storey house I was currently standing in. It was completely empty and not very nice looking at all. The house was a constant reminder of my solitude. At twenty one years old I shouldn't be alone in a grungy looking house, I should be out with the rest of my friends, flirting and partying. But I wasn't, I aimed higher than that, and with my determination I wasn't bound to stop. Even if it took me to the end of my life I wasn't bound to stop.

I glanced at the clock on my living room wall, above the horridly small television. It was almost time to be getting to work. My mother, with plenty of states between us to block the truth from her ears, would have a heart attack if she knew my current job. She thought that I was working at both the local Starbucks and the local library but that was so much further away from my occupation than she would ever know. I observed myself in the mirror. I had the greenest eyes and sunset colored hair (streaks of golden blonde and several oranges mixed together). My skin was always at least lightly tan and there was a small sprinkle of adorable brown freckles on the bridge of my nose. I was very thin with God-proportioned curves, courtesy to my mother.

--

The music pounded in my ears as I walked out on the stage. It was just me and the dancing pole now. I closed my eyes and moved my body to the beat, slipping my mini skirt slowly down my butt. When I had first became a stripper I was scared and nervous. Now, I was so used to it all: the music, the men, the dancing, and the loss of clothes... that it didn't even bother me. Besides, the girls I worked with made everything so much better. I loved the girls, they became like sisters to me.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

The room was now foggy and I laughed, over absolutely nothing. InuYasha took another hit and then Miroku, then finally me. It was no exaggeration to say that us boys with happier with weed. Marijuana clamed us down and it was like a relaxer. It was a magical substance that was meant to be used to sooth the soul. In the back ground, one of Bob Marley's songs was blasting from the stereo. If my dad ever knew what I was doing he'd kill me, and so would my step mom.

They'd bitch me to death, saying how I was too rich with too high of expectations to act so stupid. I would become the leader over the business someday and they didn't want the legacy crashing and burning because of me. I never wanted to the stupid job position though, it wasn't something I wanted. I wasn't ready to grow up and start worrying over such stupid things anyway. I was so high that even I knew it would be stupid to take another hit. I laid back on my floor and stared at the ceiling with my eyelids half drooping over my intense blue eyes.

This hypnotic state wouldn't last, I knew that, and it scared me. I didn't want to return to how it was before/without weed. Bob Marley's song was a lullaby to me and I set my cell phone alarm to wake me up when I would be having my monthly meeting and chat with my father. He was too busy to bother with me any other time, and I honestly didn't want him in my life to curse me for all my sins and disobedience. Once a month was the best option for the both of us, even though that seemed like a hard deal to keep sometimes.

Aiko Ookami was my successful father. He looked exactly almost exactly like me, his face a little worn but still looking about twenty. My father didn't need surgery, the youth stuck with him. He owned several clubs, several family restaurants, and even a few hotels that brought in millions per year. He was strict yet funny, charming and sweet, determined and stubborn, but cold hearted and strong.

--

"What do you wanna talk about this time?" I sighed although I knew it would be dealing with my future, it always dealt with my life. He'd list expectations, give me some suggestions, and then we would ignore everything until the next month when the cycle would repeat. The meetings that my father held between us were pointless lectures that I had gotten used to.

"Koga, we're going to send you to college where you will be studying business so you'll know how to handle this place. Now, the college is only a few hours away in a different state and I'm sure you'll do fine, son. As long as you try hard enough, everything will be good." He spoke. I agreed. College wouldn't be so bad. I would get to party with hot college girls and enjoy the life, flunking out and not even putting a microscopic scratch in my father's wallet. The only part that bugged me was the difference between InuYasha and Miroku and I. They were my best friends, who else could I smoke weed with that I trusted?

"Is that all?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, bored.

"No. I expect you to have a girlfriend, if not fiancée, by the time that you return. You're a young man Koga, marry as soon as you find somebody respectable. Make sure she's good with money and not just using you, too, because you're obviously not so great with businesses. Of course, your college courses should sharpen you up a little and make matters better." Dad continued.

He wanted me to get a fiancée? Was my dad serious? I wanted to live as a youthful bachelor until I was old and needed to settle down for fear of dying alone. Whatever though, if he wanted a fiancée I would grab a girl and dress her up for the part. Me finding a girl wouldn't be a very hard task.


	2. Meeting Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

* * *

**A Run for Your Money**

**Chapter One: Meeting Up**

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

I walked to class when, just outside of the doors, I saw a stranger. The school wasn't a very large one so I knew basically every single face in my classes and this one was new. Besides, I would have noticed somebody so attractive way before now. I brushed a stray hair out of my face (that must have fallen out of my ponytail). I probably didn't look so attractive in my lavender tank top and black shorts. I hadn't been going for a 'wow' look, just a casual summer day.

He looked over at me, eyes trailing up and down my body. Although my dress was causal, he obviously liked what he saw. Lust was clouded in those incredible blue eyes, it was a look I was used to. He was just another pervert. I sighed and shifted my black messenger bag on my shoulder. "Are you lost?"

"New, my name is Koga Ookami."

"Oh well then you might want to check in with the professor. This place is pretty tiny so a new kid will stick out like a sore thumb. Since college has just started up we've only had a couple classes but they were filled with information so you're going to have to catch up with that. Our professor is Mr. Kintaru, he's a hard ass but you'll get by if you play your cards right. Follow me." I said, and swiftly passed him, heading inside the building.

He obeyed and we went down to the very front. Mr. Kintaru was always there early, unlike most of my professors, but he was younger than most too and more dedicated. He believed in pushing his students which would only benefit us more in the long run but, for now, it was a pain in the ass. Mr. K looked up and between the two of us. "New boyfriend again Ayame?"

"I told you I'm staying single Mr. K." I rolled my eyes. He may be hard to work with but we'd gotten to a friendship status since, above it all, he was still one of the coolest people you'd ever talk to. My outgoing personality made us click and we got along and, with noticing it, he did take it a little harder on me. He claimed I had the most potential he'd ever seen. I claimed it wasn't fair.

"Yes... well, we'll see how long that is." He laughed.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about my personal relationship life and how horribly it's always going. This, Mr. K, is a brand-new, fresh soul for you to eat away. Don't worry though Koga, he only chips away a little piece at a time, it's not all taken in one day." I teased.

"Very well then. I'll give you a list of everything you're going to need, as well as rules and expectations." He nodded and sorted through a large brief case full of papers yet it was neatly organized despise its enormous size. Within a few seconds Mr. K handed Koga some papers and I left while they discussed other matters at hand about the class.

I took my seat and people quickly filled in the seats around me. I didn't want to be popular but popularity always seemed to follow me around, whether I wanted it or not. Whispers filled the rooms about the extremely attractive new kid. I didn't care as I began to sketch out a plan for my hotel. First I would work on painting and putting in the carpet and wooden flooring. I would hook up bathrooms all over the place and transform the house into a living space for multiple people. I planned on putting a pool in back, as well as a garden area surrounding it with flowers. There would be a path, flowers on both sides, leading to the ground of the nearby park area, which would be gated off in case small children made a run for it.

"How's the hotel plan coming?" My friend, Bankotsu asked as he leaned over my shoulder from behind me to look at the sketch. For now I was drawing out the basic design for my rooms. I wanted each to be unique but have everything with the same fairness.

"It's going... I guess." I sighed and stopped drawing. There was still so much stuff to do, and I was getting no support or aid whatsoever from my parents. "You know Banks; I don't think that I will ever really get it done. There's too much to do and I don't have the time to full around, eating cheap Ramen noodles forever. I miss cooking and having fun but I barely have any money for myself any more with college and that hotel."

"You need to find a rich man Ayame." Bankotsu pointed out. "Or you should get a really big loan or something so you can get it done and pay it off later. I'll bring around the football team to your club and boost your money a little more, if you want me to."

"No it's fine, I get plenty of costumers. This all just costs so much that I can barely bare it. The amount I'm making is no problem, I'm kept busy and paid well all night every night. You'd be surprised to see just how many guys want to see me take off my clothes, do personal pole dances, or lap dances." I pointed out.

"No, I really wouldn't." he replied.

"You know what the team could help me out with though?"

"What's that?"

"I need some help with painting. The dinning room and kitchen and hallways are all going to be the same color and it'd take me forever to do it by myself. If I had a whole team of men then it would go by a lot quicker than just me so please Banks." I begged with puppy dog eyes. He sighed, knowing he couldn't resist my face. Bankotsu was the star quarterback and would have no troubles in getting the others to follow him.

"On one occasion."

"What's that?" I asked curiously but beaming.

"You join the cheerleading team."

"I haven't cheerleaded in forever!" I sighed. "I won't be any good at it, not anymore. There was a time when I was always dubbed captain but those days are long gone. I'm going to completely suck and everybody is going to make fun of me!"

Nobody would make fun of me though, not for real. When you're the most popular girl in the school they don't care. Even if you act totally stupid or do something really embarrassing they don't care because you're too nice and well known. When you're popular you don't have to fall flat on your face, there are too many people jumping down in front of you to block your fall.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

"So, you're not from around here?" a petite black haired girl asked, trying to sound seductive. She was leaning over towards me with a low cut shirt on. I rolled my eyes; it was so pathetic when girls did obvious stuff like that to make them slutty. The worst part of this situation was that the girl was all skin and bones; she looked like a child with no curves. Surely she didn't even need a bra because it would be too big.

"That would be correct. I live a couple hours away."

"And you're rich?"

"Mhmm." I nodded not looking at her and bored.

"Are you going to try out for the football team or anything? You look like an athlete." She pointed out. "If you do try out, I'll be cheering you on. I'm one of the flyer's in our team. We're actually really good since we're known being a football and business school. The cheerleading outfits are so cute. If you wanna, you can come by my dorm and check it out." She suggested.

"No thanks, I have a lot to catch up on. But yeah, I think I am going to try out for football. It's always been my thing." I shrugged. I wasn't lying; I was an exceptionally incredible athlete. Most fathers would kill to have their sons play sports like I did, mine disowned part of me because of it and did every little thing in his power to convert me to a business man. With no sports and no will to be the business type I continued my punk life but took up a new thing, the weed.

Weed kept me going, it fueled me and kept me alive. I glanced over to see the girl from earlier. There was a good looking guy leaning close to her and they talked as she stared down into a note pad. I carefully watched the expressions on her face and how they changed. She was, by far, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen with an incredible (although probably plastic) figure.

Eleven in the morning came by, and class soon started, drawing me away from the sunset vixen.

One minute after class ended dad called me. I growled as I look at my phone, he never tried to get a hold of me this quickly. My young step mother would call to shamelessly flirt or something and try to cheat on my dad with me but this was his number. People gathered there things and began to leave class. I ignored the call and quickly grabbed my black messenger bag as I ran after the girl that had just slipped out the door.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

"Hey!" somebody called and, before I knew it, a hand was on my shoulder. I quickly spun around, ready to hurt the person in case they intended harm upon me. I found myself looking up at only the sexiest blue eyes on the earth to Koga. I rolled my eyes and turned around, continuing to walk.

Koga followed behind me like a lost puppy. "Look, I'm assuming you're going to ask for help with your books and everything. I'll show you to the campus library so you can get online and order the proper books. I have all the notes you'll need on my flash drive so I'll just print those out for you to look over. Oh and you're going to need a computer for his class. You're going to want to take notes and the fastest way to do that is through the computer. This isn't high school; you can't just slack off and daydream the whole time. Computers make the notes ten times better and you'll love it.

"College party nights are usually Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, naturally. Invites are not hard to get and I can warn you of any upcoming parties if you'd like, though I really ever go to them. Who knows though, I'm starting to get to a point where I'm thinking a break wouldn't kill me. I haven't been to a party in forever. Oh, you're going to need me to guide you to your dorm too. I'll drop you off there after we go to the library and I show you around a little bit." I said.

"You're really straightforward. You actually kind of remind me of my mother. I'm sure you'd be a much more compatible person than the wannabe actress he's currently dating." Koga pointed out as he shoved his hands in his light tan khaki shorts.

"I'm sure my parents would love her a lot more than they'd love to have me in their family. Trust me, my family and I don't have that great of a relationship. But, you're a stranger and I shouldn't be sharing all my information with you. The less people know about me, the better." I shrugged. "Hey, maybe me and your step mom could trade places?"

"I honestly wouldn't mind and it shouldn't matter much with my father either. That plastic bimbo cheats on him so bad and she's always trying to get in my pants. I can't go for somebody like that, you know, and I don't think my dad should have to put up with it. He's rich, he can get basically any woman he wants yet he goes for the one who wants more than just him and his money."


	3. The Deal

March 21, 2010.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha.

Author Note: Hope you guys like the chapter, I need to make it more interesting soon.

Thank you RoobyDoobyDoo (Don't Abandon Me & Just a Little Too Late; check out and review her stories) for all of your reviews and for writing again. I never thought you'd pick it up since most people don't but thank you so much! It made me very happy to see you update your stories.

ForeverDayDreaming (Under the Desert Sun – Red River fanfiction; I have no clue what anime that is but you guys should definitely check it out if you watch it!): Thank you for the support on all of my stories; your reviews are very nice! You should write a story for Ayame and Koga if you like them! There are only a few people that still write for the couple.

Bonnafied (The Runaway & The Fast Track; read them and review!): Thank you for updating your stories, I was very happy and update again soon please. Thank you for the review as well!

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Two: The Deal

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

I grabbed the slip of paper that had his dorm room number scribbled on it. He was in luck, Bankotsu was in the same exact room as he was and I knew my way there better than my own room. Bankotsu was my drinking and ranting buddy, we'd sit in his room for hours just complaining about life and downing down the Jaeger. Whiskey was a common best friend between us and it was hard to say who handled it better. I may be petite and everything but alcohol was something I could take care of.

We headed down to the local library and I got onto a computer and began to search for his books. Within twenty minutes I had found all the books and ordered them under his name to be shipped to him as soon as possible. He looked at me in amazement as I stood up and announced that all the books would arrive within three to five days. "If you need to read or anything you can do it with Banks, since you share a room with him, or I'll share mine with you. I just printed off all of the notes and once we pick them up I'll show you to your room."

"Who's Banks?" he questioned. "That guy that was all over you earlier?"

"He wasn't all over me, he's my best friend." I corrected.

"Well your best friend was all over you, sweetheart." He pointed out.

"What's it matter anyway?" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed his papers.

"It doesn't, I'm just saying...." he shrugged as he followed me as I walked.

"Well don't." I demanded.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And are you my boss?"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you really aren't."

"Are you testing me Koga?" I glared.

"Maybe... and if I am?"

"Then stop, because you're pissing me off."

"You like it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I really don't."

"Yes you doooo!"

"I have half a mind to leave you here."

"But you wouldn't."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because I'd just follow you back to your place." He shrugged.

"Oh... touché. It's not that long of a walk so I'd appreciate if you'd stop talking."

"So what are you going to college for?"

"Business..." I said dully.

"Well that's obvious, but what for?" he pushed.

"Because I need knowledge in order to run my hotel, if I ever get enough money to fix it up. I've been saving up on his broken place that used to be a hotel but it was broken down and abandoned years and years ago. I got it for really cheap and the place actually has a lot of potential but it definitely needs a lot of fixing up. Unfortunately, I don't have the money to keep adding to make the house better and, with college and everything, I don't see how I'll ever make enough money. My parents refuse to help me; they want me to become a model. So many people were offering to take me in but modeling is what my mom does, it's nothing I'm interested in." I sighed.

"You're really into this business thing, aren't you babe?" he asked.

"It's Ayame, not babe, but yes I am." I admitted.

"I think I know a way to help you out." He replied.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" I asked spitefully. "I'm not interesting in sleeping with you. I'll take off my clothes for you Koga but I'm not crawling into that bed of yours. If that's how you planned on helping me out than you can save your money and shove it up your ass because my job pays really well and I can just stiff it out."

"I wasn't saying anything like that. My dad is this big business man and he sent me to this God forsaken college in order to learn something so I could handle the family business. However, I'm not interested in any of that stuff, not the slightest bit. He knows me and therefore wants me to come back with a responsible girlfriend, maybe even a fiancée. If you help me pass college, and pretend to be my girlfriend I'd be more than happy to dish you out some cash." He replied with a shrug.

"So basically you're trying to deceive your old man and are asking for my help? Of all the girls in this whole entire college you want me to be the one to help you? Koga, I appreciate the offer but I think it would be best to look at some of the other girls. I'm not as... appropriate as you may think. I'm a lot more different in my choice of occupation." I bit my lip.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Koga, I'm a stripper." I replied.

"Wait, what?" he was now shocked.

"The truth is out, I strip to get money." I shrugged.

"That is so... so... hot!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, in a dull tone.

"Strippers are sexy, and you obviously have an amazing body." He acknowledged.

"But isn't your father some big proper guy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? He's not going to know you're a stripper." He shrugged.

"And you're completely okay with lying and deceiving your father just so he lays off your back for a little while. How long is this deal going to be going on? How long do you plan on fooling your father? How far exactly are you going to take this?" I asked.

"I'm going to say that we stay together for a couple months to about a year or something and then you'll break my heart and leave me because of whatever reason and I'll be too crushed to even think about dating another woman again, isolating myself in my room or surrounded with my two guy friends and making an attempt to have fun." He replied.

"Wow, you have this all figured out." I acknowledged.

"I know, I'm a genius." He smirked.

"...Yeah..." I said dully.

"So is this a deal or what?" he asked.

"It's a deal." I nodded and we shook on it. "I'm trusting you to not you low end me on this deal Koga and I swear that if you do your life will be a living hell. I am not the type of girl that you wanna fuck with. I never get even; I get back ten times as horrible as what people do to me. There's your warning, Ookami."

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do something like that? I have too much as risk here with my father. Anyways, he called so I better call him back. Show me my apartment and give me your number and I'll be out of your hair for now. My dad probably wants to know whether I found a woman or not so I'll have to let him in on the good news." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes but showed him to his apartment and knocked on the door. Bankotsu opened the door and looked me up and down with a smile, ignoring the man that stood beside me. He hit the door open a little wider and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some Jaeger as he commented. "Ayame, Ayame... what a sweet surprise. I'm glad you're here, I have a _lot_ to talk about."

"What's that?" I asked, walking inside with Koga behind me.

"I went to ask out some Sango chick since she's single but has her eye on some guy she met at some party like an hour or so away. How stupid is that to be hung up on some girl who was apparently a real player and pervert. I think they said that his name was something like Miruku or something? I don't know, but it's stupid." He complained.

"Miroku." Koga corrected.

"That's it," he muttered before turning and finally seeing the boy, "Who the hell are you and how do you know? I haven't seen you around before, you must be new. Are you that Miroku kid or whatever that Sango partied with?"

"Nawh, Miroku is one of my best friends. We hang out all the time, well, we did. Now my dad decided it would be best to send me away to college to get a career and find a decent woman. But yeah, Miroku is a serious player but he hasn't been going out too much anymore. Apparently he's hung up over some girl from a party; it might be that Sango chick. I've been blanking him out for the past week." Koga shrugged.

Bankotsu handed me a shot and we clanked them before downing them and refilling. "Talk about bad love," I replied, "I always seem to get stuck with it. They've all been cheaters and 'you are a great person but you are just too sexy to ever be serious about, you are much more of some fling but you have yet to give me any sex anyway so I am just gonna give up'. Fuck love, I'm so sick of it. Oh, speaking of which... this is Koga Ookami, he's my new love. Boyfriend, introduce yourself to your new roommate!"

"Boyfriend? I thought you were living the single life... and what do you mean by roommate?" he questioned.

"Well Koga isn't the average boyfriend. So my whole hotel idea is going to crash if I don't get a little bit of cash aid, right? So I decided that I was going to pretend to be Koga's responsible girlfriend in order to make his dad happy and he's going to pay me for my troubles. Oh, and he's been assigned to your room, which makes you roommates." I explained.

"Great." Banks said sourly. "Ayame... party tonight."

"Banks, you know I'm not a party girl." I reminded.

"I know, and I hate it." He sighed. "Just come to this one party, for me?"

"Sorry but I have homework today and then I head into work so I have to leave. You two have fun and try to get along. I'll see you both tomorrow!" I called out as I walked out the door after a final wave. Bankotsu gave a small, saddened wave and Koga didn't even bother as his eyes just followed me out the door.

I was getting paid to be a sexy guy's girlfriend.

* * *

Koga's POV

* * *

Protectiveness washed over me. She wasn't really my girlfriend, but she was. I wanted to punch the guy who had the nerve to talk and be so close with her. I didn't want any guy even remotely close to her. She was mine now and she'd have to cut out all this flirting around. Okay, so she wasn't flirting, but it bothered me nonetheless. I had to get a hold of myself, what was I thinking? My roommate didn't talk for a while as he just downed his alcohol, drink after drink.

"Ayame's hot, you're lucky." He commented.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I went for her." I said coolly.

"She's a good choice; you should see that body in just a bra and thong." He smiled, lust clouded in his eyes. "I swear Ayame is the sexiest girl I've ever seen and she's never even colored her hair, put in contacts, or had plastic surgery. She's perfect. I guess good genes run in the family, her mother looks like she's still twenty two and rocking an amazing bod. You'll have to watch Ayame dance sometime, she's damn good at it but you can't touch her and it'll kill you. She's not a whore though; she does what she needs for money."

I nodded and that was the end of our conversation. I wanted to strangle him for talking about my girlfriend in that way but I resisted the urge. I pulled out my cell phone and decided that it was time to call my father back. He didn't answer but called me back a couple hours later, while I was laying on my new bed watching MTV Cribs. I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry Koga, I was in a meeting. It was extremely important and, well, I doubt it's anything that you'd care to hear. Did you find any cute new girls yet? Did anybody catch your eye? I'm planning on having you over for dinner next week, just so we can meet the potential fiancée and see that you're trying. We'll check in with you time to time."

"Yeah, actually I did. Her name is Ayame and you'll love her. We'll be here, just fill us in with details later on when you get the chance. I'm sure she'll make quite the impression on you. She's extremely smart and fun to be around and she's perfect. You're an ass guy mostly, aren't ya sir? You need to check out the booty on this babe, along with the rack and legs and stomach and everything else. Oh, and get this, she's never even colored her hair or done anything to change her natural self."

"Calm down, she must be pretty good." My dad laughed. "Shit, I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye sir. I lov –" the phone clicked off. I looked at the phone and whispered quietly. "Be careful."

That was my father, he wasn't one for emotions.


	4. Setting the Rules

March 22, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I have so much homework between Myth & Folktale, Honors Spanish, and Geometry. Honors Spanish is seriously killing me. There's like 21 questions to answer, one paragraph to write, one Spanish article that I have to read and pick out interesting things for and they were all assigned just today porque el no es justo. I have a Driver's Ed test tomorrow (may God have mercy on me!) and maybe Myth & Folktale. I suck at geometry but I finish my algebra II work in no time flat, I love algebra. I'm like the smartest kid in that class (no joke! It makes me happy!). So yes. Onward with the stories!

RoobyDoobyDoo: thank you very much for your reviews and please update your amazing stories (Don't Abandon Me & Just a Little Too Late). I hope you know I'm only updating because I felt threatened by you (just kidding, or am I?). Update soon?

ForeverDayDreaming: big thanks for your reviews, I love how you always write so much, it makes me very happy! I definitely think you should at least try an Ayame and Koga story, I'd be sure to read it! It can't hurt to try, can it? I'd make me even happier! If you guys watch Red River, you should check out the fanfiction of Under The Desert Sky.

Bonnafied: thank you for updating your stories and for the reviews! You need to update again, for me, please? Everybody should check out [The Runaway & The Fast Track (under BleedingNissa's stories)]. I hope you guys update soon, once again!

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Three: Setting the Rules

* * *

I was never good at following rules. They were boundaries meant to hold people back. It was a way to pen up potential, although it was best for our society or they never would have created them. If I hadn't wanted that hotel I would never have agreed to Koga's little plans but it turns out I really needed it. We were meeting up, after class, underneath a large willow tree in the park campus. I had gotten there first and sat down, beginning to sketch out drawings. They were fairly decent, but nothing incredible.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice spoke.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered, setting the sketchbook aside.

"Well don't you sound excited?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm not one for rules." I shrugged.

"Okay, then let's get started. First of all," he looked as I got out a notepad and placed a dot, looking up at him only when he decided to quit speaking. He raised an eyebrow, "are you taking notes?" I nodded and he shook his head slightly but continued nonetheless. "You're going to have to be up on your business information and talk properly to my father, he's a big stiff. Dress in something casual and sexy yet appropriate. Make sure you show off your body somehow though, so I have bragging rights against the old man. You'll have to not hang around all these guys and let them flirt with you, because you're my girlfriend, and you need to quit stripping."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll need to be up on your business infor –" he began.

"I heard that! What was that last part?" I cut him off.

"You need to stop stripping?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that part. I am not giving up my job to make you happy. I need that job, it's bringing me in extra money and it's not like you're going to be paying me 24/7. The reason I chose this was because it would be nice to go along with my stripping money. With all of that I'll be able to maintain my budget yet renovate the old place. If you're going to ask me to quit my job, then I'm afraid you're going to have to start looking for another girl to replace me with, but that shouldn't be hard." I shrugged.

"No, I want you." He said quickly and grabbed my wrist before I could walk away since I had gotten up. I stopped in motion, no longer reaching for my books. I straightened up and looked at him, a little taken aback. What was so special about me that he couldn't just find another girl? Was it the fact that he thought I was good looking and needed somebody pretty to flaunt? There were plenty of gorgeous girls around campus, even though I seemed to be the most gorgeous, according to others. "We already shook on it, you can keep the job."

"That sounds a little better. Know that you will be playing by my rules as well." I reminded.

"I should have known." Koga smirked.

"Yes, you should have." I agreed. "I'm going to grab something to eat so I'll see you later."

"No, I'm going to come along. You are, after all, my girlfriend now." He pointed out.

I gave him a stern look but it all fell at the sight of his playboy smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the slight tug of my lips as I lightly smiled as well. I quickly went to the old two-story and dropped my belongings off. Today was the second day I had known Koga and we were already starting to hang out, unless yesterday and showing him around counted. I changed into a black Tripp mini skirt with chains dangling off at parts and a white lacey corset, along with white high heels. I pulled my hair back into a long French braid down my back and grabbed my tote bag, with just a few notebooks and pencils along with an assortment of other small things inside, before I was ready to go.

"Ready?" I asked as I swiftly brushed past him and back outside.

"Yes ma'am, and I might add that you look really sexy." He replied as he quickly got up and began to walk beside me, checking me out while taking long strides to keep up with my fast pace walking. "Hold on," he grabbed my wrist and stopped me, my body jerking a little. Annoyed, I narrowed my eyes at him but he spoke, "What are you in such a hurry for?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with annoyance high in my voice.

"Well you're rushing. If you spend all your time rushing through things you'll never enjoy them." He pointed out.

"I have places to be and people to see, time doesn't last forever." I growled.

"Well I'll teach you to enjoy life." He commented.

"And I'll teach you to be responsible." I replied.

"Since you're my girlfriend, can we kiss and stuff?" he inquired.

"That all depends, if we date for a while or what. I mean, this is only a little act, Koga, don't take things so seriously between us. We're going to your parents and we can kiss there, just to sell the idea to them." I explained.

"What if I paid you more?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Then you'll pay me for sex before you know it. I'm a stripper, not a hooker." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll earn it then." He shrugged.

"Can we leave now, please?" I growled.

"Give me one good reason you need to hurry."

"I... I... We... I... need... I just need to hurry, okay?" I stuttered, and then got red with anger. I quickly jerked my wrist and it freed from his grasp. "I don't have time for your childish games, Koga, no wonder your father sent you away to college! You need to grow up Koga; it's not always about fun and games anymore. Some point or another you'll face reality!"

"At least I don't act like I'm forty!" he argued back.

"No, only like your three!" I shouted.

"At least I enjoy life!"

"I do too!"

"Really Ayame, what do you love so much about your life?" he growled.

There was a pause. Koga was right; I really didn't have anything much to my life. I racked my brain for anything that I could possibly find but my search came up empty. I didn't want to be reminded I had nothing to live for as of yet and that my life status was currently a mess. He was right, and I hated him for it. I felt my nose burn, that sensation before crying, but I pushed my emotions back. I was good at that, pushing away my problems so they could eat at me internally through my mind. "I don't have time for this."

"Ayame, I didn't mean to upset you." He said as he caught up with me once again.

I ignored him.

"Ayame... please talk to me? I really am sorry." He apologized.

"Koga, just be quiet and mind your own." I snapped.

"Hey baby, need any help?" a college guy called out.

"She's perfectly fine with handling herself, thank you." Koga snipped.

"Hey tough guy, what's your problem?" he asked, stepping up and balling his fists.

"Please, I don't want to pay for a hospital bill." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Pussy." The guy laughed.

In a mere blink of the eye Koga had the guy slammed up against the grimy brick wall. His one hand was around the guys throat and he held him, his feet of the ground. I could see the anger radiate off of his body and I knew that those eyes would kill if they could. Maybe they could freeze people with their ice colored depths though since the guy seemed unable to do anything, even try to breath. Koga's voice came out with venom and slowly, like he was trying to calm himself down. "Do you want to get hurt?"

He guy choked and Koga let go as he collapsed to the ground. So the boy had a temper? I smirked; this I could use to my advantage. He stomped back over to me and nobody dared to say anything. He was still really pissed off and I held the smirk on my face as we made our way to the small food service just a couple blocks away. There we would be meeting up with Sango and Bankotsu.

--

"So this is your new boyfriend?" Sango questioned. "Good choice."

"I didn't choose it, it chose me." I replied, referring to Koga.

"Thanks, I feel the love babe." Koga said dully.

"Yeah... you should." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Koga knows Miroku."

"What?!" Sango beamed. I had never seen my new best friend so happy in my entire life. I raised an eyebrow and averted my gaze towards Koga, the direction her shimmering eyes were facing. He looked a little shocked and glanced at me. Apparently this Miroku was a real prize if Sango had gotten so overwhelmed by him. "You know him? Is there any way you could get him to visit?"

"I'll get a hold of him and InuYasha tonight." Koga nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Try really hard and try to name drop me but don't make it obvious that I asked or anything. I just want to see if he still remembers me or anything. Are you guys good friends? Has he ever talked about me? What's he like other than just that party because I'm sure he's quite the player with that smooth talking tongue and those amazing looks."

"Yeah he's a real charm. He's... he's... he's something." Koga muttered.

"I'll have to tell Kagome, she kind of had a thing for InuYasha." He giggled, scaring us all a little.

"What's so special about him?" Bankotsu pouted.

"Everything." Sango sighed dreamily.

"Okay... well I'm officially scared." I admitted.

"Me too." Koga whispered.

--

"Okay, you have all of your notes now, are you going to be good?" I asked Koga. I was sitting down on the edge of his bed trying to help him catch up thus far as much as he possibly could without his text books. He nodded. "Okay well I guess I'll be back over tomorrow night in order to help you out with whatever we're learning tomorrow. Oh, thank you for lunch today by the way."

"Yeah no problem Ayame. Wait, can I take a picture? My friends wanna catch a peek at the new babe I've managed to get. I told them how hot you are and I'm sure they don't believe me." He said and I gave him a suspicious look, then stood up and let him take picture. I laughed and leaned against his dresser, bending over slightly. His eyes widened and he took another, the next one was a picture of me crawling on the bed towards him, showing off a good amount of cleavage. He put his pone down, waiting for me to advance.

"Is that good?" I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Mhmmm." He nodded.

"Good." I rolled off the bed and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow Koga, good night!"

He groaned and banged the back of his head against the wall in aggravation. I left the dorm with a smile spread across my face. I strutted off into the darkness towards my work. I had a couple of hours of work before I would head home and get some sleep.


	5. Welcome To Reality

March 22, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Shout Outs:

*Branden - you're a (sexy) butthead; I love you babe and thank you :)*

*RoobyDoobyDoo – thank you so much and I hope you update your stories soon!*

*ForeveryDayDreaming – Once again, I love your long reviews and would love if you tried a KogaxAyame story, just to try it!*

*Bonnafied – my addict and I'm your addict as well! Please update soon and thank you for all the great reviews!*

*Misty Uchiha – thank you for your reviews! I would love to see any drawings you have; do you have a Deviant Art account?*

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Four: Welcome to Reality

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

I closed my eyes and groaned because I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I wanted, really bad to hit the snooze button and fall back asleep but I couldn't. I had classes and a future to look forward to. I looked at the time. I had an hour to get ready and get to class. As much as I didn't want to, I rolled out of my bed and stepped into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. After my shower I stepped out and found an outfit to put on, drying my hair before that. I stood in front of the huge mirror that was the closet sliding door.

Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I should just go in for modeling. Maybe I was never cut out for business. If I was meant to be a business woman than why would God have made me so beautiful and absolutely perfect? Slight shadows were casted upon my face from the warm yellow glow that illuminated the room and created a lining around me. The sun reflected upon my tan skin and turned it golden. My sunset hair cascaded down my back and flowed over my shoulders in an orange pool. My eyes were pure green, a deep forest color.

For an outfit, I wore a black and purple lacey corset and a matching deep lavender skirt. On my feet were black combat boots. I pulled my hair back into my usual French braid with strands hanging down to frame my face. I lined my eyes with a matching purple and smeared on some smoke-eyed sparkling eye shadow. I put on very black mascara that made my eyes appear fuller and squeezed some lemonade flavored colorless lip gloss on my lips. There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it.

I was curious who had come by for me. Nobody ever stopped by since I barely talked to anybody outside of school. I swung the door open to reveal Koga standing there, hands shoved in his pockets. He was in ripped jeans and converses with a bandana underneath his black bangs and a Def Leppard band tee on. I raised an eyebrow and he sent me a grin. He had a wolfish face; I always loved that sexy wolf looking feature. His canine teeth were sharper than most. I smiled back at him and his crooked grin. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to walk my girlfriend to school, is that a crime?" he questioned.

"No, I guess not but, then again, I'm not up to date on all the latest rules and restrictions." I shrugged but grabbed my bag nonetheless. I walked back outside, now beside Koga. "You couldn't even find where you were the first day that you got here. I had to show you to your room and on the third day you suddenly know your surroundings perfectly?"

"I adapt to things quickly." He shrugged.

"Is that so? Like the weed you smoke? Did you adapt to not having that so easily?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's obvious you don't have any and you're trying to pry yourself from it. I've never seen somebody addicted to marijuana but I think that you might actually be suffering because you have no alternate universe to escape to. Welcome to reality Koga, this is how the rest of us live. We don't always have drugs to sooth us down and sometimes we just have to deal."

"Yeah. I was going to try out for football next month but I don't know if I'll be able to pry myself away from it long enough. I really don't know though, I love my football. Bankotsu was talking about it nonstop. I'm guessing he must love that sport? The kid sounds like he's obsessed with it and he mentioned that you were going to be a cheerleader this year. Even better because I can rub that in my father's face as well. Speaking of which, we're going to meet up with him next Friday and, since today is Wednesday, we only have nine days left until you get the first meeting with my family. Be sure to be as perfect as possible." He warned.

"No pressure though, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"The most important thing is to not be yourself." He replied.

"Yeah, finally something that I'm used to hearing." I muttered. "You're starting to sound like my mother, Koga. Anyway, I promise to act the part of the perfect little fiancée. I want my money Koga, I'll be as good as you could possibly imagine. Exactly how much are you going to pay me for this all, Koga? You never really did say..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to rip you off." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that's nice to know but it'd be nicer to see..." I pointed out.

"I'll pay you at the end of each week, I promise, and it will be according to how good of a part you play. The better the job you do, the more money you're going to get from me. I want you to fool my dad so bad and I'm willing to pay big bucks for it. I have no doubt it in you, even though we did just meet, but I am nervous. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't have complete and total trust in you, you just have no clue how much my father's approval of everything affects me." He ran his fingers through his bangs.

"You're right, I wouldn't understand. I don't see the point of trying to get somebody's approval. I'm happy with my life the way it is and I don't care if my mother likes my dream or not, it's not going to stop me. That's America's problem. Everybody... they just care way too much for their own good. Look, we better walk a little faster in order to get to class on time." I suggested. "Well I can't say I completely don't care, I'm not that consumed with my priorities. I mean, I definitely would never dream of telling my mother about being a stripper or being paid to pretend to be a girlfriend. I mean, she'd flip and disown me even more."

"Must be nice to not have to care so much."

"Are you kidding me? Koga, the only reason that I don't have to put up with it 24/7 like you have to is because I left. Instead of staying home with mommy and daddy I decided to get away from all of that because they didn't approval of my dreams. I wanted some money to make my dream come true and she didn't even bother to apologize or anything. My mother may be one of the best looking people in the world but she also has one of the coldest hearts." I reasoned.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

"So did you get lucky yet?" Miroku asked.

"No, she's a tease but now a whore." I sighed.

"What the hell? Get somebody else!" Miroku commented.

"What about you? You'd laid off partying. I thought you were going for that chick?" I questioned.

"Yeah I was going to but I figured I'd never see her again. I mean, really, what's the chance of me ever meeting up with that same girl again? I figured giving up and moving on would be ten times easier. I can get basically any girl I want, why should I settle for one that I'm never going to see?" Miroku asked, truthfully and coolly. "Hey, InuYasha just got the pictures you sent of your new girl. Holy shit Koga, she's hot as fuck. How'd you managed to find a business girl that looks like _that_?"

"She found me; I just followed her around afterwards." I admitted.

"Well that's the start of a beautiful relationship." InuYasha commented dully in the background.

"Was that sarcasm, you little freak? Koga asked.

"Shut up, it's only because I lost that stupid bet!" InuYasha defended regarding his silver died hair and amber contacts.

"I know, that doesn't stop me from picking on you genius." I pointed out.

"Well... well... touché! I'm not the one that went to a gay bar!" he yelled back at me.

"That wasn't me either..." I replied, confused.

"DAMMIT INUYASHA! WE PROMISED THAT WE'D KEEP THAT ONE JUST BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!" Miroku yelled at his friend and I could just picture him, red in the face from both embarrassment and anger. "That was because of a previous lost bet and at least that was a one time deal! I'm not the one walking around looking like some science project gone wrong! Stop being a little dickhead and put your fucking puppy dog ears on you sore loser, that was part of the bet too!"

"Go fuck yourself Miroku!" InuYasha spat.

"Sorry InuYasha, unlike you I can get _laid_." He yelled back. "Put on the fucking ears!"

"InuYasha, listen to Miroku and put them on." I demanded.

"Fine, whatever..." he apparently placed the ears on. "There, are you happy you stupid fucks?"

"Eccentric." Miroku said.

"Absolutely giddy." I added with a smug look, as if they could see. "Oh guys, you should come up like next week sometime. Friday I'm coming back home but you guys gotta join one of these college parties over here. Apparently my girlfriend isn't one that's big on parties and I don't want to roam alone. Besides, InuYasha needs to show his hair, eyes, and ears off to everybody."

"You guys can suck my dick." He spat.

"I'm glad you went in the gay bar Miroku, because InuYasha may have never came out." I joked.

"Real funny, dumb fuck." InuYasha growled. "Go trip off of the top of a skyscraper."

"I'll get right on that." I joked. There was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. Before me, in the doorway, stood Ayame who was still wearing that cute little punk outfit from earlier. I stepped aside to leave more room for her to enter and talked into the phone. "Look guys I'm going go. Ayame's here and we're going to go over a couple of things. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later. I love you'ns too." I rolled my eyes before hanging up and turning to the girl who was know bootless and laying on my bed on her stomach.

"Are you going to get over here? We have to study Koga." I pointed out. "I have off tonight so we can stay up even later and study now. I know you're overwhelmed."

I kicked off my sneakers and crawled on the bed beside her. "You know, we could look over all of these humdrum, boring notes again or we could do something a little more fun. I mean, there has to be a better way to spend time than just studying every second of every day away. Don't you ever do anything to have fun?"

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

"Of course I have fun!" I claimed.

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I... I... well, I... I don't know." I sighed, giving up.

"How about we have some fun, for once?" he suggested.

"I don't really know about that. What are you thinking?" I questioned.

He flipped me over and straddled me, grabbing both of my wrists and holding them above my head with one of his hands. My eyes were large. This was it. Koga was going to rape me. I tried to wiggle out of his hold but got no where with it and I was afraid to accidentally rub up against him and end up giving him even more of a reason. Sudden his one hand shot down and slipped slightly under my tight corset. Bankotsu wasn't around and I suddenly realized that I was in a ton of trouble. His fingers wiggled against my stomach instead and I broke out in giggles, trying to get him away from tickling me.

* * *

Got Time?

Review, please.


	6. Anger Issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewers: thank you and recommend everybody's stories!

Wolfcries

ForeverDayDreaming

Bonnafied

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Five: Anger Issues

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

I groaned when I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and stretched. I didn't remember going to bed. In fact, I didn't remember ever going home. Last thing I knew was that I had been studying with Koga and... and then it all went blank. I shot straight up in the bed, my breathing now heavy with fear. I laid a hand over my heart and closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing. I was still dressed and so was my companion... I think. Koga was still sleeping although suddenly he said good morning. I opened my eyes and looked over to see him leaning up on his elbows.

The blanket slipped down on him to reveal some more abs and expose his slim, ribbed figure. I still couldn't see much beyond his belly button and, since everybody wears low slung things nowadays, that didn't really help me. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before dropping back onto the bed to lay down again. Banks was in the bed next to us, sleeping peacefully. Koga's intense eyes were half lidded and I balled the covers up in my fist before taking a deep breath and yanking them off of him.

Underneath, he had on black boxers and I breathed with a sigh of relief. "What's wrong with you? Did you think that I slipped you something to put you to sleep so I could fuck with you? You fell asleep in the middle of your notes, I'm not exactly sure when because I was watching the television while you were going over everything. Once I noticed you were asleep I put you in bed because I didn't want to wake you up. I got my shower and threw on some boxers and decided to join you."

"Oh... thank you." I muttered, sleeping out from underneath the covers.

"Hey, leaving already?" Koga frowned.

"Yes." I nodded my head as I pulled on my boots.

"Why the rush?" he questioned.

"I'm going to get a frappe and go for a little jog and everything." I explained. "Not that it's any of your business or anything though, of course. However, you're welcome to join if you must. You're obviously desperate for something to do and I'd feel bad if I let my boyfriend all alone with nothing to do and looking and following me around like a little lost puppy."

"Whatever, you like my company." He announced egotistically.

"I don't even have an iota of a need for that." I spat.

"Whatever you may say, my docile pet." He smirked.

"I'm not your obedient pet, you're mine!" I argued.

"I don't believe this is true." He pointed out.

"And why not?"

"Because you take your time with leaving."

"In that case, goodbye!" I spun on my heel.

--

"You're such a whiney brat." I commented as I stretched out my muscles.

"Shut up, you're stupid." He pouted. "I don't need to stretch like some weakling."

"I'm sure you're right Koga." I rolled my eyes at his fallible statement. It didn't matter how much a person ran, they would have to stretch before, no mater what. I let the cocky boy go and continued to loosen myself up. He would find out that he'd have to stretch next time for so much movement but he'd learn that the hard way. If he wanted to have a fat head, then so be it. Cute fat head though.... A couple of girls were out in their bikinis and waved to him. He smirked and waved back in only his workout basketball-like shorts and sneakers. I rolled my eyes and stood up in my black spandex shorts and lime green, with a hint of black, sports bra. "Are you busy flirting or are you ready to run?"

"Baby I was born ready to do whatever need be." He winked and the girls ignored him after he ditched flirting with them for me. I heard them complaining loudly about me. I smiled as they made snobby faces at me and waved. Koga didn't look back at the girls but raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you instigating over me, Ayame?"

"Have you seen me? Do you really think I need to instigate for those other girls tor realize they don't stand a chance?" I said proudly and cockily. I know it was wrong to act this way but my ego was seriously bruised and I'd have to talk big to make up for it and make sure Koga didn't see how much those bitches hurt me. It wasn't that I liked Koga; it was that he was supposed to be my boyfriend and I wasn't good enough so he had to go and flirt with those girls.

"I must admit, you do look very nice." He smirked and carried out the 'very'.

"Get ready to run, boy." I warned and we both got into position. "We're going to run around the pond here and the first one to touch the bench over here is the winner. Here's the prize, winner gets their choice of anything. So if I want you to dress up in some skimpy girl clothing than you have to abide by my choice."

"And if I win..."

"Which you won't." I slipped in quickly.

"...I want a lap dance." He finished.

"Fine," I shrugged, "ready...set... GO!"

We both took off running and Koga was proving to be quite the challenge. I growled and pushed to my fastest speed but so did he and we remained constant. Both his and my running was consistent and it angered me. A smirk took over control of my face though as I remembered that he hadn't stretched. Even if he did win, by some miracle, he would be hurting. Halfway around the huge pond, however, he fell behind grabbing his leg and tried to limp-jog his way to catch up with me.

I sat down on the bench and watched the poor boy struggle. I looked down at my bag, which I had left lay to see that Koga's cell phone was ringing (he had put his cell phone in my bag before I began to stretch). I hesitated for a second but answered nonetheless. There was a deep voice on the other end of the line before I had time to respond. "Koga, make sure that you are prepared to come over this Friday, and your girlfriend better not be another stupid hussy."

"I assure you I'm not, sir, and I'll make sure that he's ready." I spoke up.

"Who is this?" the man was taken aback.

"Ayame, Koga's new girlfriend."

"Where's Koga?"

"Well, sir, you have a very arrogant son. I went for a run and he insisted on joining me. He refused to stretch, however, because he believed he was capable of running without loosening up first and, right now, I'm watching him limp his way over to this bench. Maybe I should help him but I tried to tell him so now I figured I'd just let the stubborn guy find out the hard way. He brought it upon himself and maybe that'll teach him to listen to me from now on." I explained.

"I'm beginning to like you already. Now is Koga doing well?"

"I gave him a copy of all of the notes I'd taken and ordered his books. The books should be here within the next couple days, if not today, but I'm sharing mine with him for the time being."

"I'm surprised he actually found a responsible woman. Usually all he goes after is models." The old man sighed.

"And what makes you think I'm not?" I urged.

"Well you're responsible and in college. Models are... well... not all that nerd-like."

"Sir, my mother is one of the world's most famous models and she tried to push me into it. I was a model and still could be one, very easily. However I decided to pursue bigger dreams than some deal I can have with the snap of my fingers. If you think for one second that I'm some nerdy girl that could never get a deal as being a model than you are completely wrong and entirely judgmental." I ranted.

"Did you ever take debate class?"

"Why does everybody always ask me that?" I wondered aloud.

"Hello?" Koga asked as he jerked the phone away from me once he finally arrived.

"Hey!" I whined. "I was talking to your father!"

"Why did you call?" he snapped in an annoyed voice. "Whatever, we don't have time to chit chat right now. We have class soon and I'll talk to you later. Good luck with all your business shit. Bye."

"Well that was rude..." I mumbled.

"Whatever." He growled.

"You don't have to get an attitude with me!" I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

Everybody looked over as he yelled, getting up in my face. I backed away and grabbed by bag. I was trembling a little and couldn't look him in the eyes. He scared me. He had an easy temper that I didn't want to mess with. My voice was barely a whisper and sounded so fragile. "Look I'll see you later after class or something."

--

I sat on top of the old abandoned factory with my legs pulled up to my chest. I was still in my workout clothes from running but there was nobody who would see me from up here. I was avoiding Koga and I knew that nobody would ever find me here. I sighed and let my legs stretch out. I scooted forward to let them dangle over the edge. It was getting towards time to get home and shower and get ready for class. I couldn't avoid him forever and I had to keep up with the deal, I needed that hotel.

With a forlorn sigh I pulled back and stood up. I made my way over to an edge with a rusty ladder and began to climb down. Once my feet touched the ground I ran back to my two-story abandoned home. I opened the door and walked inside. My breathing was still a little heavy from the run which was a good three miles. Usually it didn't get to me like that but the wind had been against me. I proceeded to get my shower and then apply make up and get dressed. There was a knock on my door and I walked over to it.

I didn't want to see his face again, but I'd open it nonetheless. Maybe he would apologize since he owed me an apology. Or maybe he came here to complain. I swung the door open but was surprised by Bankotsu's figure. I was slightly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk with you to class. Koga seemed like he was in a bad mood so I figured I could ask my best friend what had happened." He shrugged and I nodded in response. I slipped on my shoes and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing my messenger bag, the one with my laptop, I was ready to go. "So what happened?"

"I don't know. He got all mad with his father and then I said he didn't need to be so rude and he snapped at me. I backed off because I was terrified that he was going to hit me and Koga is no weak little guy. His anger scares me; I hope it doesn't get like that all the time. I couldn't even keep myself from shaking as I walked away... I don't think he'd hit me though." I reasoned.

"Ayame, you shouldn't have to worry about that though." Banks said, shaking his head. "I'll kick his ass."

"No, Banks, just let it go." I reasoned.

--

"Ayame, we need to talk." Koga said after class, glancing at the people around. News of what had happened must have gotten out because everybody was intently watching us. "More importantly, we need to talk without everybody around. Let's go back to my dorm and discuss all of this, is that okay with you?" I nodded and we began on our way to his room.

Once we were there we both sat on the edge of his bed. "What the hell is wrong with you Koga?"

"I just get angry really bad and really quick."

"That much I noticed." I spat.

"Hey! You have quite the temper yourself!" he argued.

"Not as much as you!" I argued.

"Like hell!"

"You piss me off so bad!" I screamed.

"You piss me the fuck off too!" he yelled.

"I'm not fucking afraid of you now Ookami!"

"You make me want to... UGH!"

"Do something about it!"

His hand shot off and I gasped as it circled to place the palm on the back of my head. He pulled me closer to him and, before I new it, he kissed me. I was completely taken aback and never thought he'd be so... so bold! He was so frustrating! I kissed him back and, before I knew it, he was laying on top of me and we were one hundred percent making out. Once we ran out of air we both pulled away and sat up. I blinked a couple of times. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue..."

"I'm hungry." I said quickly.

"Me too!" he was quick to agree.


	7. Meeting the Friends

March 28, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewers: thank you so much and I encourage everybody to read and review their stories, as well as for them to update! You guys are awesome and I love you all!

Wolfcries

Bonnafied

ForeverDayDreaming

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Six: Meeting the Friends

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

There was no class today, so it was off to a good start already. We'd be leaving to spend the weekend with Koga's father tomorrow and return Sunday morning so we were prepared for our class on Monday. His books were delivered to my house and I decided that I would take them over to him, since I wanted to see him anyway. I was getting used to hanging out with him all day every day and he was right, I did enjoy the company. I also liked looking sexy for somebody else who was sexy. I had already called off work so I'd have nothing to worry about.

Feeling a little seductive I sorted through my outfits. I decided to go with a flirty white miniskirt, red high heels, and a bandana-like shirt that only had two ties in the back were you couldn't wear a bra but it was tight so it showed off the size and a little cleavage. The front end came down in a 'V' point with the very tip at my belly bottom, which was pierced with a cherry belly button ring. I pulled my hair back into a usual French braid and glanced at my appearance. I looked as hot as ever. With a little makeup (which included cherry scented and flavored colorless lip gloss) and a small smirk I strutted my way out the door.

Heads spun as I made my way to my boyfriend's dorm. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, it had been our one and only so far. He was addicting though, those lips and the way he kissed, and I wanted more. I needed to look so good that he couldn't resist me. I heard a little group of guys talking and adjusted myself to look as sexy as possible. I knocked on the door and Banks opened it with a raise of the eyebrow. He handed me a freshly filled shot glass. "Lookin' sexy Ayame."

He walked away and I followed him inside the dorm. Koga was relaxing on his bed with a strange boy on a chair and a normal one on the black bean bag. The strange one had silver hair and puppy dog ears with amber eyes for some reason while the other had blackened hair that brushed the nape of his neck and violet colored eyes. Koga was looking good as he wore nothing but basketball shorts. His exposed abs were just begging for me to run my hands and lips over them.

The attention was quickly on me.

"Hot fuck she's hot!" the black haired one commented.

"Koga your books came today." I said, downing the shot and placing it on the table before holding the books with both hands and raising them up a bit so he could see. The Jaeger sent a cool, burning sensation down my throat. Jaeger was the drink of Banks and me. It was both of our favorite and was therefore claimed our official drink as well as the college's itself. When the most popular girl and the most popular guy claim their drink, the whole college claims it. It was like high school all over again.

"You can sit them on my nightstand." He replied with a glance, not sexual though, towards me. I nodded and walked over, bending over a little to set them down and so my ass, which was practically hanging out, would be right next to his face. I stood back up and crawled on the bed to lay down beside him to see that they were watching 1408. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I came to drop your books off. This movie is so stupid." I commented.

"Ayame, phone." Banks said as he handed me his cell phone. My mother must not have been able to get a hold of me and, on the rebound, decided to get a hold of Bankotsu since she knew we were always hanging out together.

"Ayame, what the hell are you doing? Have you changed your mind yet?" she whined.

"Mom, no just leave me alone please?" I begged.

"Why can't you be more like your sister?" she complained.

"Because I aim higher than her." I replied smartly.

"Stop being such a bitch Ayame. What about our future?"

"It's _my_ future so you can back the fuck off. I will do what the hell I want. Did you ever wonder why I didn't go to a business school that was closer to home, mom? It's because I can't stand you and how you are always complaining. I don't want to be some fucking model, okay? I don't care about my sister! I don't care! And why would you wish me to be like her? I've gotten more modeling offers than she has and she's a lot easier to work with than me because she doesn't have a temper and will work with everything. What the hell does that tell you?" I yelled.

Banks reached and took the phone. "She's a little angry right now." I stormed over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of Jaeger, beginning to down it all. His eyes got big. "Yes she is gorgeous and no she shouldn't let her beauty go to waste but I think she's doing something good with her life and, dammit, look I gotta go!" he hung out. "Ayame you're drinking all of that! It'll fuck you up!"

I ignored him as I finished off the remaining half of the bottle. I reached behind me and pulled out the hair tie I had just put in not long ago. I shook my head and turned on his stereo. "Banks you know I'm not one for parties but I need to, really bad, to get my mind off of things. Just call together a party. I don't care if it's only five, do this for me?"

"Fine, I'll call some people up and everything. I'll be right back. Koga watch over your girlfriend, I'm going searching for some partiers, okay?" Banks warned before leaving.

"I'll party with you." Miroku smirked.

"Mm, will you?" I asked as he got up and I rubbed my body against him as I closed my eyes. I could feel his hands resting on my hips as he moved his body back into me. Dancing and it felt so fun and so free. Unfortunately it was broken up quickly by an enraged Koga. I didn't care so I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some more alcohol, all the stash Banks had which varied. I poured some of the beautiful blue Hurricane and downed it. Next I decided to mix something a little more dangerous, a screwdriver. I knew it would fuck me up really bad but I didn't care. Just as I was about to take my first drink people started coming through the door already.

"Look, you need to behave yourself, okay?" Koga asked as he picked me up and sat me on the counter. I opened my legs a little and played with the edge of my skirt. I followed those ice blue eyes as they stared at my thighs. He knew that with a light push he could expose my little red thong. He groaned and grabbed me and put me down. "Ayame, you need to be good."

"Maybe I want to be bad." I whispered in his ear before giving the lobe a little lick. "I like taking dangerous risks sometimes Koga and a girl can only go for so long before she needs to feel a nice, toned, sexy body pressed against her. I'll take top or bottom; it's just a matter of which you'd rather prefer. I'll do anything baby."

"No, no, no, this is not being good! This is not okay..." he muttered as he grabbed my wrist and lead me outside. "I don't want to do anything with you because you're a little drunk and you'll regret it. Why do you have to be such a tease though? Ugh, you're really playing with my mind, you know that right?"

"I'd rather be playing with something else." I winked and rubbed my hand against the front of his jeans.

"Ayame, no!" he scolded.

--

"Is this some kinky sex thing?" I slurred as I found myself in my house handcuffed to the four posts of my bed. I was becoming a little restless and I was missing the party I was supposed to be at. "I'll be good if you just let me go now..." the alcohol had calmed down in my body and I was glad he hadn't let me go further with him than that kiss. He was ignoring me... "Can you at least slip a new thong on me because mine's soaked?" He groaned and I giggled. "Just kidding!"

"You are a horrible little tease." He walked over to the bed.

"I know, you love it."

"I really don't." he groaned just as the door sounded opened.

We both turned to look at the doorway of the bedroom as footsteps got closer. In popped the two friends from earlier. The short haired one raised an eyebrow. "Did we just walk in on some sex thing?"

"I believe so Miroku, I believe so." InuYasha agreed.

"No, get out you losers!" Koga growled.

"Koga be nice!" I scolded tipsily.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I just did!"

"You piss me off!"

"You piss me off too, jerkface!" I screamed back.

"If you weren't such a girl I would hit you!"

"Do it! I fucking dare you, I DARE you!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He whispered darkly into my ear.

"I don't care, I enjoy taking risks Koga." I replied cockily.

His lips pressed against mine, yet again. I closed my eyes as he slid his hips up against me. I gasped and he shot his tongue into my mouth. I groaned as his tongue gently rubbed against mine. Suddenly he pulled back and I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I couldn't help but want him once again. He smirked down at me, he knew what he was doing. "You're such an... an... an asshole! Let me go!"

"Sorry babe, no can do, there's a party going on. I'll see you later." He smirked and shoved the keys in his pocket before leaving with his two friends trailing behind him, confused yet amused. How could they just leave me here like this? Didn't they care that something horrible could happen to me or something? I struggled against the cuffs but they didn't seem to give any slack. I sighed and relaxed, maybe I'd be here a while....

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"It's called putting somebody in their place, and she desperately needed it." I shrugged. "She's such a sucker for a kiss. Anyway, there is supposedly an amazing party going on so let's hurry up, I don't wanna miss a second!"

--

There were girls dancing up against me everywhere. I smirked and enjoyed it while taking a swig from the whiskey bottle that was currently in my hand. God bless all the skimpy little sluts that existed in the world, as well as bless my good looks. I was used to having girls all over me at parties but I hadn't actually attended a party in forever because I wasn't really interested. After so long, they just got boring. Now that adrenaline and fun was rushing back to me.

"Koga..." a sing-song voice spoke up.

I looked over to see Ayame. Her one hip was cocked to the side and she had one hand on her hip, the other was rested up and on her right index finger dangled four pairs of handcuffs. My jaw dropped as I watched the woman. She was gorgeous, that much was obvious, but she was more intelligent than I had ever known. I couldn't move, just froze, and the girls dancing against me were obviously annoyed.

I watched as she threw the handcuffs on the table and strutted over to a group of guys who were resting against the counter drinking. It was obvious they were athletes and I couldn't help but feel jealous. She smiled and took the bottle out of the one's hand and she proceeded to down it while they gawked hopelessly at her looks. I balled up my fist, she was my girlfriend. She grabbed the ones hand and drug him towards the music, more towards me and the girls around me, and grinded up against him.

"Dude, are you okay?" InuYasha pushed over towards me, glancing between me and the laughing Ayame (who was doing an incredible job at ignoring me and paying attention to the buff man she was moving against). The jealousy was bubbling up inside my skin. I growled and pushed the girls, and InuYasha, away. I grabbed Ayame's arm and jerked her away from her dance partner. She knew it was getting to me, as was shown by the small smirk on her face.

"Yes, Koga?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing, just like you were." I shrugged.

"No, you were like having sex or something!"

"And you were having an orgy you asshole! You're my boyfriend and when you're my boyfriend you don't act like that. You don't do shit like this, especially not behind my back. If you want to get somebody else to be your girlfriend than do it but don't you dare fuck around with me then have all these little sluts fucking up against you!" her own jealousy was pouring out.

"Fine." I growled. "I'll stay with nobody but you if you do the same!"

I don't trust you." She spat.

"Then don't leave me. I'll stay with you." I pushed.


	8. Meet the Parents

March 30, 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I'm so sick my parents having to snoop into everything about my fucking life! They need to leave me the hell be, I can't fucking stand them and how nosy they are; its ridiculous! I can't have anything in private without them being dicks about it or trying to pry their way into it!!!!

Reviewers: Thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing because that's what makes me update! I love you guys and you all have amazing stories. Please update soon you guys! Once again, thank you so freaking much! I encourage everybody to read their stories as well and REVIEW!!! My only reviewers for the last chapter were:

ForeverDayDreaming: I can't tell you how much I love your reviews! Thank you veryyy much!!! =]

Wolfcries: I miss you and hope you update your AyamexKoga stories sometime too! =o

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Seven: Meet the Parents

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

"You know that it's pretty pathetic that you can't drive yourself and need Daddy's limo to pick you up and taxi you around everywhere. I will never understand people like you. You really should meet my sister, she's like that too. I never really took to the limelight and all the spoils of being wealthy; I don't believe I was meant to be born into a rich family. There are a lot more people who would love that life, I've just been running from it ever since I was little." I sighed and rested my forehead against the window.

"I'm not pathetic, my father just insisted." Koga argued.

"Koga, just admit it, you're a spoiled brat! You've been handed everything you've ever wanted and never needed, nor tried, to work a day in your life. I highly doubt you've ever handed away any penny of that money to some charity and I doubt you even try to help with the world. At least I got a job and would give a portion of it to a charity every month. I've cut myself off from there money basically since I was sixteen, only taking bits when I needed it, but now I've unattached myself from it completely."I stated proudly.

"So what if I'm not a saint?" he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't take a saint to give to a greater cause than marijuana." I fought.

His eyes flickered towards the driver but he hadn't heard anything, since his eyes were steady on the road and he didn't even seem to know that we ever existed. He was given a destination and he blocked out everything but his command. If he was so damned afraid of people finding out than maybe that was a bad sign and he should stop. He knew doing drugs was wrong. "Shhh!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet! Are you trying out for football?"

"Yeah, I am, when's tryouts?"

"Next week, I'm going for cheerleading."

"Fuck. The marijuana isn't going to be out of my system..." he whispered.

"Good, serves you right." I smirked.

"Money pays you know, I can easily get on that team." He shrugged.

"You're such a money-based asshole." I commented.

"Yes I am, and it works out for me just fine thank you. It's not like you didn't want the money." He pointed out smugly.

"I don't _want_ your money; I _need_ it in order to accomplish my dream. Tell me Koga, have you ever had a dream? I'm sure even people as egotistic and self centered as you can dream. Did you always wish to grow up to be spoiled from daddy's riches and do nothing in your life but throw it away and become worthless with drugs, hiring others to deal with your problems? Is this really who you wanted to be?" I pushed.

"Is it what anybody dreams for? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I'm heartless and incapable of having dreams and goals. Just because I'm weak and need marijuana doesn't mean I'm worthless. Of course I have dreams. All I have anymore is my father and I've tried to make him happy for so many years because I was an athlete but that wasn't good enough for him. He wants a business boy. I've tried to make him see, though he'd appreciate my popularity with sports, but I got no response. He doesn't care that I want to be a professional football player, why should I bother? If I can't have my dream than I'm surely not pursuing his or anybody else's." He snapped back.

I was shocked as I sat there and stared at him. I had been so judgmental that I now felt bad. He continued. "Look, I didn't say that for you to pry into my personal life and problems, I just want you to get off my back. You're problem is your stubbornness, anger, pride, and arrogance. You always think you have everything figured out Ayame. You knew nothing, really, about me. You knew what you could see and what you had heard. You don't know the person I am."

--

The driver said he would get all of our bags but I insisted. I made him relax and said that Koga and I would take care of the luggage. We each only had one suitcase, it wouldn't bother us. After testifying a couple times he finally graciously accepted the offering. We made our way up to the door of a gorgeous mansion, nothing I wasn't used to. He knocked and a servant person opened the door. Once again, nothing new. As I stepped inside I noticed the place was a lot more proper and strict looking, not fun like my mother insisted.

"Kogaa!" a petite bottle blonde with an obviously fake chest squealed as she wrapped her manicured hands around him with a large smile on her face. I rolled my eyes, automatically guessing who the person was.

"Hey, I'm his girlfriend. You must be the pathetic slut who tries to always get into my boyfriend's pants even though you're the step mom. My name's Ayame, although it already has yet to be a pleasure to meet you." I spoke up and shoved my hand between the two of them while Koga tried to keep her at arms length away from him. Her jaw dropped and Koga snickered. "I've heard so many horrible things about you. I'm glad to put a face to the bitch after all those dreadful stories I've heard from Koga."

"I dislike you already." She snarled, taking in my appearance.

I was dressed in a black mini skirt but a button up white top that had a couple buttons undone to reveal some cleavage while my sunset hair cascaded down my back. She was in a pink jogging suit with the jacket open to reveal a pink bikini top. Koga warned me to bring a swimsuit since they had both an inside pool and outside pool, as well as a hot tub. I spoke up. "Good, then the feelings mutual."

"Koga, this must be your new catch... I thought we agreed about what type of girl you would date." He eyed me up hesitantly. "What happened to that nice business girl that was keeping you in line? Ayame, I believe she said her name was."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm Ayame. Remember, I talked to you on the phone about Koga when he pulled a muscle in his leg since he was far too proud to actually stretch with me since he thought he was too much of a man. And he's doing really well in college as well. You'd be surprised how well he can do when he tries. And, as arrogant as he is, he's an amazing athlete, sir, even better than he'll ever be at this whole business idea."I smiled and lightly pushed him. Koga was tense now and there was a pause.

"Please tell me you're not putting them in the same room." The step mother snarled.

"Lindsey, please." His father sighed, annoyed.

"Of course he isn't." I said, with the "isn't" being spoken at the same time Koga said "is. I dropped my jaw and looked over at him, with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?! I'm not staying in a room with you!" I caught myself as his father got suspicious. "I mean, we only just met and you know I'm not the kind of girl that whores around."

"Yeah, right." Lindsey snickered.

"You wanna check me? I'm a virgin, it's called abstinence, and it's obviously something you've never heard of before." I spat back, my temper getting the best of me. I blushed a little as I realized I was still accompanied by his father. A light blush came over my cheeks. "Sorry, I'm just so sick of people assuming things about me, especially when it's people that get around."

"Isn't she cute when she's angry?" Koga smiled a cheesy grin.

"Adorable." Lindsey spat sarcastically.

"Anyway, isn't it about time for dinner?" Koga questioned.

"Really? I must not have much of an appetite anymore." I said with venom.

"Stupid little bitch."

"Plastic slut."

"Ginger."

"Bottle Blonde."

"Child."

"Old lady."

"He-she."

"Scrawny skank man."

We were now up in each other's faces and neither man knew what to do. She reached out a hand to bitch slap me but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it with such force she spun around and I pinned it behind her head and pulled up. She let out a scream and I let go of her, giving her a nice shove as I did. "I took fighting lessons since I was five, my choice, don't mess with me."

"You're right Koga, it is dinner time!" his father spoke up.

--

"...and I have very good financial management." I finished. "Actually I'm dreaming of renovating this one house I bought, in order to make a hotel. It's always been my dream to own just a sweet little hotel. I couldn't imagine anything better than that."

"You're a very determined and responsible young lady." He commented.

"Why thank you for noticing, an expert like you saying that means a lot." I charmed with a million-dollar smile.

--

"You definitely won my dad over." Koga pointed out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and mine was wrapped around my whole body. His ribbed muscles looked absolutely perfect, as well as the side view with his upper body starting out thicker, and then slimming down to his waist. His body was beautifully carved by God.

When we got to the pool Lindsey was already relaxing on a lawn chair, soaking up the sun in her small bikini. I growled because she did look pretty good. However, I looked better and I knew that. My hair, which had been pulled up into a bun, was let down as soon as I got outside. I shook my hair so it would fill out around my face and over my shoulders and down my back gorgeously like a golden river with the orange glow of the rising sun. Next I took off the towel to reveal a natural, perfected body in a lime green string bikini that clashed with great contrast against my tan skin.

The scowl on her face couldn't have been more obvious. His father was rather impressed too, but so was I. Although he looked young he was older but still had a very sculpted body. It was obvious where Koga got his great work-out physic from. Koga slipped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I giggled, out of tickled reflexes. His voice was deeper and sexy right against my ear as he whispered. "You look so good babe."

I spun around in his arms with a smile still on my face. "As do you." I pulled away and walked to the edge of the water. It was nice and warmed by man made heaters. Suddenly one arm snaked around my waist quickly as Koga jumped in and reached out for me, pulling me into the water. I gasped and crashed into the water with him. When I resurfaced I was laughing. Who knew a spoiled brat could be so much fun? I playfully smacked him. "You jerk!"

Got Time?

Review.


	9. Kiss Me

April 1, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha; I get so sick of these things....

Big thanks to the reviewers! You guys are amazing!!

Wolfcries

ForeverDayDreaming

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Eight: Kiss Me

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

"You liked it." He insisted as he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I placed the palms of my hands against his chest, although that didn't do much to keep us at distance from each other. Koga was really good looking and was beginning to prove harder and harder to resist. That wolfish appearance, that boyish crooked grin, and that face structure, and that body... he was just so perfect. He was like the ideal bad boy jock and would surely be on magazines everywhere if he ever made it big.

"You're so arrogant." I giggled.

"We should play chicken, I'm sure dad and Lindsey wouldn't mind. Besides, she's basically ready to try to hurt you or something so you can have a free opportunity to knock her the hell down and not look like the bad person." He pointed out and I agreed. He told his father and him and his girlfriend dove into the pool after the suggestion.

Koga dunked under and resurfaced with my legs on either side of his neck, as he held my legs. On his shoulders I wrapped my hands around his forehead, not yet having caught my balance. When I did regain balance, I was ready to rock this bitch. After about a minute Lindsey was up on Mr. Ookami's shoulders. She was glaring at me and how horrid she looked when making a face such as that. We started our chicken fight and it only took a couple of seconds for a very enraged bottle blonde to come sputtering to surface.

She smacked Mr. Ookami, complaining about how it was his fault for letting her go and that was why she had lost. I couldn't help but concentrate on the heat between my legs though with my private regions being so close to him and my bare thighs up against him, practically wearing underwear. I think he could tell because he lightly stroked the smooth skin of my calf. With annoyance I jerked my foot back and kicked him in the chest as his father and step-mother were busy trying to get resituated.

The second fight didn't last much longer, except his father held onto her legs as she bent stayed bent backwards in an awkward position. She was screaming her head off with anger and Mr. Ookami simply smiled. He may have been a business man but he enjoyed having fun just as much as anybody else I had ever met, maybe even more since he wasn't used to it. "What's that dear? I can't hear you, you're screaming too loud and all of your words are blending together. You know, it must be really uncomfortable in that position but I'm holding on like you said."

"LET ME GO!"

"Sorry dear, I don't want you to lose this, you could make a comeback."

"LET ME GO NOW! JASON! YOU ARE SUCH A –"

Mr. Ookami let his fake wife splash into the water, mid-sentence and the rest of us laughed. When she resurfaced she was screaming her head off so Mr. Ookami pulled her aside to talk about their problems. The issues that woman was giving people really didn't seem worth it, she was just plain out terrible and there was no doubt about it.

"So how do you like being my girlfriend?"

"I think I could get used to this. Good luck getting rid of me." I joked the last part.

"You're an amazing girl Ayame."

"Awl, you're an amazing girl too Koga." I teased.

"You're so immature." he rolled his eyes.

"Yet still more mature than you, be-otch."

"Says the average but you, my friend, are far from average." He pointed out.

--

I sunk down into the hot tub and enjoyed the nice, steaming water that was flowing over my body, fueled by the jets. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the relaxation that I was getting, which I hadn't felt in the longest time and it felt nice. We had spent the majority of our day tanning and in the pool, we talked about business with his parents for a little, and now that it was dark I had changed into a bikini again and snuck out. This bikini, however, was a pure white string bikini. The tikki torches around the hot tub were lit and it was a beautiful sight.

I felt somebody slip into the water beside me. I cracked open my eyes. Koga's body was lowering into the pool of jet fused hot water. His hair was up in a ponytail, as always, and he looked as delicious as always as well. He was my boyfriend now, so technically it wasn't a relationship sin if I were to end up making out with him, would it? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, though. Koga wasn't my real boyfriend; he was only somebody who I was _pretending_ to date. Maybe that's what made him that much desirable: because he really wasn't mine.

"You look good." I acknowledged.

"As do you." He nodded.

There was a pause of silence for about a minute before we threw our bodies at each other. Koga's body pressed his body up against me so I was trapped between him and the back of the hot tub. His hand slipped around to the back of my head and my own hands went up to grab his face on either side and pull him down to me. The passion flowing through my body was unbearable and I couldn't contain it any longer. Every touch, every kiss, sent an electric shock down my body and through my spine.

How could something this amazing be wrong?

"Break it up!" a voice spat and Koga quickly got off of me. We both turned to see his step mother, coming out in sweats, looking as angry as ever. I could understand why she hated me. She wanted to get with Koga and I was blocking her path to him. My looks would only threaten her further and our situations would only make her more jealous of me. Koga scrambled out of the pool without looking back at us. "I'm going go. I'll see you in the room when you're finished Ayame."

"Envy is a horrible thing." I pointed out once he was gone.

"I could never envy you." She spat.

"Of course you do. With me here you're even further away from Koga than you were before. Koga wouldn't cheat on me, and he's already complained about you throwing yourself at him all the time, he really doesn't like it you know. Anyway, I'd love to chat and everything but I have a young, sexy, rich boyfriend that I need to get back to. You have a good night now, Lindsey." I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me.

"You better watch your back Ayame." She warned.

"I don't have to, I'm sure you'll be doing that for you, you lesbian." I smirked and walked away.

--

I brushed through my wet hair, now in girls' boxer shorts and a long tee that reached down mid-thigh. Koga was on the bed, in his sleeper pants, with the television on. His hair, for once, was down. The light of the TV flickered shadows across his carved face and toned body. I was afraid to break the silence that held solid since I walked in, but I had to. This random impulse to make out needed to be discussed, in all honesty, and even Koga knew that was coming; he was trying to avoid the chat.

"Koga, about the hot tub..." I started.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it sometimes Ayame." He said desperately, with confused blue eyes looking up at me. I felt myself melt a little with those eyes looking at me so I sat down on the bed as he sat up with me. I didn't say anything. The same feelings came over me, and neither of us knew how to explain it. I caressed his cheek for a moment, before sliding my fingertips to gently trace his jaw, slip up and push some hair behind his ear. He was truly the most perfect man I had ever met.

"I know Koga." I whispered, reassuringly.

He grabbed my hands with his own and held them. I felt the calluses from all those weathered days of playing sports and being a hardened athlete. They were large and rough, unlike my small flawless ones. I looked into his eyes, my green clashing with his blue. That feeling... he spoke up. "I really don't know how to explain it Ayame. You feel it too, don't you?" I nodded. "You don't know what it is either, do you?" I shook my head 'no' that time. He sighed. "I don't know if it's a good thing or bad. I definitely like kissing you."

"That's good though." I was quick to point out. "It will make it seem like we're more of a couple rather than just fakes. I mean, friends don't kiss, boyfriends and girlfriends do though. Can it be bad? If it's something that you truly want, that you're really aching for, then why would it be bad? There's temptation with bad things but not some deep desire."

"So what are you saying?" he tried to clear up.

"Kiss the hell out of me." I smiled.

"You mean..." his eyes fell to my lips.

"Stop thinking, and start kissing." I whispered as I took his chin in my hand and brought his lips right up against mine. Maybe this wasn't the smartest situation, since we were laying in this bed all alone, but I didn't care. All I could think of right then and there was how much I wanted to feel those soft, warm, wet lips up against my own. And then he kissed me.

* * *

Okay so it's all good except for this evil bitch Lindsey!! Don't you guys absolutely hate her already? I mean, really! A plastic fake bitch who is trying to get into her step sons pants! How effed up is that?

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!

Please review; if this story is good enough to add to your favorites then it should be good enough to review so please do that. I accept members as well as anonymous people. I really love getting feedback and it causes me to write! I'm really sad though since I only got two reviews from my last chapter but I love you guys!

Got Time?

Review.


	10. Situations

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewer on this chapter, I love you so much and thank you:

[= ((ForeverDayDreaming)) =]

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Nine: Situations

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

By Sunday night we had thanked Koga's father and were back at his dorm. As soon as we opened the door we found InuYasha (laying on the floor) and Miroku on the bed with another body up against his naked form, which was thankfully hidden underneath the covers. Even though it was only eight, the boys appeared to have slept all day. The room was a mess, very untaken care of, with trash lying everywhere. I cringed at the smell. Koga was disgusted as well. "What the hell did you idiots do? Wake up!"

He gave InuYasha a light kick in the side, just enough to hurt. InuYasha glared up at his friend. "Shut up and leave me alone. Can't you see that I'm sleeping? We didn't get a chance to clean up yet, big deal. You still have like a maid or something, right? Besides, Miroku was the main planner of all the parties and everything that have been happening."

The form next to Miroku woke up to look at her surroundings. I gasped. "Sango!"

"Ayame?" she groaned, sleepily.

I couldn't believe it. One of my good friends had simply hopped into bed with this player! Sango was always the most reasonable out of our group of friends, when we got together, so it was breathtaking to see this. This wasn't my friend; this was an alien controlling her body! She had been drugged or... or something! This wasn't my Sango! "Koga your stupid friend raped my friend!"

"What? No, he didn't rape me." Sango slurred her words and rubbed her eyes.

"Sango, sweetie, you don't have to lie, he's not going to hurt you any more." I reassured. Before she could say anything more I ran over to the side of the bed. He lifted his hand towards her and opened his mouth. I wasn't about to let him hurt my friend or even say another word. I was too protective so I let out a scream and smashed my elbow into his face.

--

"I can't believe you broke my nose." Miroku sighed in a higher pitched octave than usual. He had a big white bandage plastered over his nose and the doctor assured that it was, indeed, broken. I mean, I didn't think I hit him with that much force. I figured he must just have had a sensitive nose. Or maybe I got too caught up in emotion and didn't realize the force I was using...?

I rolled my eyes. "I _said_ sorry."

"Oh it makes everything so much better now." He said sarcastically.

"There, thatta sport." I smiled and patted his back. (A/N: sorry, but thatta is a sort of slang for 'that a')

"You broke my boyfriend's nose." Sango whimpered.

"Boyfriend?" the three boys said in unison.

"Um, yeah. Did you think I'd sleep with you if you weren't?" she raised an eyebrow to Miroku. He gulped. There was a whole lot of fear clouded in those violet eyes. I could pinpoint a big problem right there, without even having to know his past. Miroku obviously had commitment issues and wasn't very good at keeping to just himself... or even just his girlfriend. "You mean we're not together?"

"No, no, we're together." He said quickly, looking at the tears in her eyes.

"Ayame, we need to talk." Koga said before dragging me off to the side, away from everybody.

"Isn't that cute? They're a couple!"

"Adorable. Now make your friend stop manipulating him!"

"She's not!"

"She is!"

"She's not!"

"She is!"

"You're so stupid Koga. Can't you just let them be happy?" I pouted and asked sadly.

"Now you're doing it!" he growled.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"Manipulating me!"

"Koga," I said softly and sweetly as I stroked out a crease on his white tee, slowly dragging my hand over his chest. I looked up at him with big eyes, "I was just trying to talk to you... I didn't think that was such a bad thing. I'm sorry; I won't try to talk to you anymore. It's probably better if I keep things to myself anyway." I sighed and dropped my hand as I looked at my feet.

"Fine, whatever! Let your psycho friend have her fun, she's going to regret it." He warned.

"You're warning is appreciated but not heeded." I smiled.

"Whatever, it'll be your own pity." He scuffed.

"By the way... I believe you owe me a check. And we need to get back to school because we have classes in the morning." I pointed out.

"I'll give you a check but I hope you know I'm deducting his hospital bills off of it." He replied as he pulled out a checkbook from his back pocket. Grabbing the attached pen he scribbled quickly on it, then tore it off and handed it to me. It was amazing how quickly people could just hand away money when it was benefiting them.

My jaw dropped at the check. "Four hundred dollars?!"

"Yeah. Now hurry up, we gotta get back since we have classes tomorrow."

"Wait, what are Yash and I supposed to do?" Miroku asked desperately.

"You can stay with me Miroku!" Sango exclaimed happily. "And he can come too and sleep in Kagome's bed!"

"Sango, are you sure this is a good idea?" I inquired.

"She doesn't get back until next week." She shrugged.

--

By the time we got to Koga's dorm room, I was too tired to even make it to my own. It was already midnight and our class started at six in the morning. I groaned and flopped down onto Koga's bed in a pair of his boxers and a long tee shirt after my shower. Knowing that I couldn't grab spare clothes in the morning I hand washed my underwear, not wanting to wear a dirty pair, and hung them over the rod of the shower. Koga had gotten a shower before me and was already in the bed.

I turned on my side to face him. He was already sound asleep. I curled up against his warm body and feel asleep myself.

* * *

Got Time?  
Review.

3 Reviews to Unlock the Next Chapter


	11. Party Time

April 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: I hate how I can't stay mad at Branden... he sends me a picture to my cell phone of him with this cute little smile and his skater-like brown hair and that build (the broad shoulders with the lean waist) and those damned abs and arms! I hate it, I really do, and it would drive me even crazier if it were close enough to see those damned big electric blue eyes! ^.^

To my reviewers, you mean the world to me:

ForeverDayDreaming

Wolfcries

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Ten: Party Time

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

"You're an asshole!" I screamed at Koga when I first woke up. This, of course, was because I had woken up thanks to the help of a freezing cold water gun. I was a poor, innocent little girl that didn't need to be dripping wet. I absolutely hated the mornings and I wasn't particularly okay with unorthodox wake-up ways, either. He would pay; he just didn't know that yet. I would find a way to get him back, but I was just looking for a blunt object to kill him with for now.

Right now, the closets thing had been a flashlight that was randomly lying on the table from when Miroku and InuYasha partied while we were awake and accidently shorted the power through the whole dorm room, using flashlights to maneuver their way, until they fixed it the next morning. I chased him outside as he laughed and made his way down the steps. His too-big white shirt was now clinging to my body, and completely see-through. Just because it was oversized didn't mean it was made of thick material, yet I wasn't worried about that.

I chased him across the parking lot and to the park area in red-hot fury. He was laughing but I didn't think it was too damn funny. I growled and picked up speed, about to catch him even though he had a head start. He swerved and I continued to chase after him. His misfortune was not looking where he was going, since he was looking back at me. Turns out he fell into the huge lake that was sitting in the middle of the park.

He sputtered to the surface, shocked. I threw the flashlight down and jumped in after him. I was already dripping wet so it didn't much matter. Taking his head, I quickly dunked him under the water when he wasn't expecting it and tried to hold him down but he was much stronger than me. He spun around to face me and grabbed me on either side of my waist, before lifting me out of the water and throwing me across the lake. I screamed but my mouth soon filled with water as I went below the water level. I resurfaced and spat the water out, shooting him a glare.

"Koga Ookami, you do not know who you are messing with!" I growled.

"Hey Ayame..."

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be heading to class right now?" he asked and my eyes shot open. He was right! I rushed to the water's edge and quickly climbed up. I ignored all the whistles and comments about my exposing shirt and excellent figure as I ran over to the empty two-story that I called home. Rushing in I threw on panties, shorts, a bra, and a green tank top without even taking a second glance or stopping to dry off. I grabbed my things and a brush, slipping my flip flops on as I rushed out the door. When I had left I had glanced at the clock (my cell phone was at Koga's) and I only had five minutes to get to the whole other side of campus.

Before I knew it a bike motor rode up on me and stopped beside me. "Get on back." I looked over to see Koga with his helmet on. I had saw the bike but assumed that the GSXR was either InuYasha's or Miroku's, since it hadn't shown up until they got here. I gave him a suspicious look as he handed me the extra helmet that had been on his lap. "No worries, it's my bike. I asked InuYasha to bring it up here when they decided to visit."

I nodded in acceptance of his explanation as I climbed on the back and wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. He quickly kicked the bike up into a miniature wheelie and I quickly tightened my grip around his waist, for fear of falling out. I knew he was smirking as he rode off, purposefully doing that so I would hold on to him tightly. He was an evil asshole of a tease that was a complete jerk face, and I loved it. He was dangerous, and cool, and mine.

--

"You're welcome for getting there on time." Koga said as we walked out the door together. "You know that you would have been late if I never would have showed up."

"I wouldn't have had to worry about being late if somebody hadn't given me such a rude awakening, and unplugged the alarm clock by the way. Don't think I didn't notice that the damned thing was unplugged, even in my anger I have a good eye. I'm going to have to start staying at my place again." I replied.

"Now that's not fun." Koga pouted as he slipped his arms through the loops of his plain black backpack (which he had placed my purse inside as well). I rolled my eyes and we both put on our helmets. He crawled on the bike first, and then I did, getting a firm grasp around his waist right away. Everything with Koga was about being dangerous, fun, and adventurous. Maybe he would need to grow up at some point, but for now he was fine the way he was. He was just the type of person that I needed in my life, somebody to pull me away from all the depression in my reality: a dream going nowhere. That hotel would be my utopia. The funny thing was that utopia literally means 'nowhere', having been two Greek words put together. The creator was smart enough to realize that a Utopia couldn't exist, because it would be different for everybody.

--

I didn't know how he did it but he did: Koga had talked me into a party. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. He was at his dorm, where it was being held, and I was at my house. I was trying to figure out what to do with myself. I had curlers in my hair and a variety of outfits scattered across the floor, but I was completely lost. I needed something absolutely stunning that would make him look at nobody but me.

I applied my makeup carefully, and then set after the outfit challenge. Sango was in my room, dressed in a belly shirt and skirt (something she was rarely ever seen in). She made hundreds of suggestions but I couldn't agree because nothing was good enough. I needed to look the sexiest I possibly could.... I got an idea. I threw on a black mini skirt, with knee high boots, and a black leather sleeveless vest that was a belly shirt. I had on a red lacey bra that matched my lacey red thong (both un-seeable, well unless I bent over than the thong was completely seeable...). The leather vest zipped up halfway over my large chest, leaving my boobs practically popping out.

Sango's jaw dropped when she saw the final outfit. "Ayame, that is entirely too sexy!" she exclaimed. "You're making me really jealous right now and nobody else can even see us! Quickly, let's get those hair curlers out and get you to that party to impress your man!"

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

"Are you sure your girl is showing up?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, she'll be here." I growled, although the clock was ticking and Ayame was nowhere in sight. I muttered curse words to myself before downing the rest of the beer that had been in my plastic cup. I returned to the tap to refill the cup to the rim, and immediately downed it. I had had approximately seven cups now and I wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy. The problem was, I was getting stood up and wanted to be tipsy.

"I hope she doesn't hold Sango up for much longer..." Miroku sighed. InuYasha was talking to some girl. The party was too big for our little dorm and we decided we'd move it to this one guy's house. Sango and Ayame would never get the memo if they didn't get here soon though. I tried texting her but she never did get her phone from my dorm, since we'd spent the day studying outside and everything. I was about to strangle Miroku too.

Then the door opened.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

All eyes on me, what was new? As soon as the door flung open everybody seemed to hear it, even through the blasting music. I wasn't used to my fellow peers having parties, and showing up dressed like this, but I tried to play it cool anyway. I could dance in my underwear for strangers; I could make it through a party of bitchy girls and horny guys that were trying to jump me with their eyes.

Finally I locked eyes with Koga, and made my way towards him. I smiled as I got up next to him, Sango following me so she could stand next to her Miroku. "This is a little crowded, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we're moving the party." Koga replied. Within the next few minutes everybody was headed outside, carrying all the alcohol with them. Apparently we were going to somebody's rented out house. I quietly sat in the back seat of Miroku's car with Koga, while Miroku drove and Sango sat in the front seat rubbing his upper thigh. His face was close to mine and I could smell the excessive amount of beer he had consumed. "You look hot."

"As do you." I purred into his ear with a smile. He groaned and grabbed my ass, picking me up slightly to slide me far back on the seat, to the far other side, and he pushed me down. His body covered mine and his lips crashed down on mine. He wasn't drunk, even with that amount of alcohol, and he was fully aware of what he was doing. I knew what I was doing too, as I kissed him back with just as much want and need.

I hadn't been to a college party in forever, but I definitely didn't mind them. Especially this one. Sure, maybe he was considered my boyfriend but, still, I was making out with the hottest guy to ever step foot on Earth and he actually wanted me back. He was even paying me to be with him. We weren't going to ditch the party just to make out and I could tell already that this party would be one promising adventure.

****Three Reviews Unlocks The Next Chapter****


	12. Kikyo and Jealousy

April 15, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

I love my reviewers, they mean a lot to me:

ForeverDayDreaming

Janae

Evadrill

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Eleven: Kikyo and Jealousy

By: Ashley Dawn

* * *

"InuYasha!" a girl called as she came strutting over towards where I was standing with the boys. She was seductively swaying her hips, a girl who knew how to play the game. I watched her carefully as she smiled slyly at him. She knew how to work all right, and she was using that skill as we spoke. She wasn't any innocent girl.

She had long, shiny black hair and she had a pasty skin color. She was almost too thin, where she was beginning to look anorexic, but she was a pretty girl nonetheless. Her outfit was next to nothing, but I really didn't have any room to talk. I could feel the disgust radiating off from Koga and InuYasha but didn't question anything. I wasn't going to be rude to a girl to her face because of what it seemed like; I wasn't one to act on first impressions.

"Kikyo..." he said a little shocked. There was a shine in his amber colored contacts. He looked love struck, even with those fake puppy dog ears perched on the top of his head. Sango was hanging onto Miroku's hard, who happened to have a large Band-Aid over his broken nose. I felt bad, I really did, but looking at him made me laugh.

His slid a finger down his chest, pressing her body up against his head. She raised a sleek eyebrow at Miroku and let out this hideous, bitchy laugh. It was about the time I heard her laugh that I really wanted to punch her face in. "Oh my gosh, what the hell is that on your face? Did the stupid player finally get his ass kicked? I always knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own."

"It's so easy to talk shit on other people, isn't it?" I cut in, furious that she was talking about my new friend even though we hadn't gotten off on the best of terms. I liked Sango a lot, and I was going to defend her and her boyfriend. "Kikyo, is it? It's nice to hear you say how Miroku cannot fight, although that is a lie, but I'm sure you're no martial arts expert yourself."

"What and you think you are?" she laughed.

"I know I am. Triple black belt since fourteen earns me the right to say that I am. I specialize in multiple types of fighting. Street, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, boxing... you name it, I do it. I'd really love to see you try to fight me. Martial arts might be centered around self defense and not abusing the strength, but standing up for a friend to kick some ass is a good enough reason, I believe." I replied confidently as I sent her a sweet smile.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and directed her attention towards the boy she was hanging onto, "InuYasha, come dance with me baby and take those stupid ears off. I don't know what kind of idiot would make you do that but, honestly, it's a stupid bet. Just let it drop and take off the damned ears or I won't be caught dead with you."

"He can't take the ears off, it's a bet, and you can just learn to deal with it." Miroku spoke up with a nasty tone to his voice. It was becoming obvious that nobody liked her. Koga was the only one who had yet to open his mouth towards the wicked witch standing with his best friend.

"Whatever, your dumbass dares are so fucking stupid and pointless that it doesn't matter whether he takes the damned ears off or not so he may as well. Nothing bad is going to happen just because he removes this stupid Halloween costume. Honestly, silver hair and amber eyes and dog ears? Grow up you immature idiots." She spat.

"What's stupid to you isn't stupid to everybody you negligent bitch." I rolled my eyes. "I can deal with a lot of people but I can already not stand you. You're so cocky and think that everything has to be your way. You're the one who needs to grow up and realize that, just because a person is mature, doesn't mean they can't do stupid stuff and have fun. I think they're so mature that they know they can still do things like this while you try to play the mature, cool, sexy girl even though it's not going to get you everywhere in life you fake creep."

"Why the hell are you hanging out with somebody like her InuYasha? Are you going to just let her talk to me that way? Are you guys fucking kidding me; you're hanging with some slutty dyke or something! No straight girl knows all that stuff about fighting. Honestly Koga, you can do so much better so stop pitying her and get a real woman, like me." She charmed, flashing a white smile.

Koga was stood there and took it all in, but didn't dare to speak a word. It was stupid. He was my boyfriend; he was supposed to speak up for me. He was supposed to defend me. However, I didn't get the desired response. "Ayame, just grow up and leave her alone."

I turned to him, shocked and hurt. His eyes held no true emotion for me. I smiled and shook my head. Believing anybody else would be there for you would always end in nothing but disappointment. He could have the bitch and shove her up his ass. Miroku even seemed shocked with the response, since he hated her as much as I did already. I wasn't bound to stick around with her smug attitude and his uncaring one. I had really just made out with him? Who was I kidding to think that meant anything?

Guys yelled out comments and tried grabbing onto me as I pushed through the crowd but I expertly knocked them away and made my way to the door, where I headed outside. Fuck Koga and his stupid arrogant placement. I began to walk down the street. I could pick up a few extra hours of work, since I hadn't worked in the longest time.

"Ayame, where are you going?" Sango spoke up, jogging up to me.

"I'm going to work; it'll get my mind off of that asshole." I answered with a quiet tone.

"Oh, are you sure? We could do something?" she offered.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Get back into that party and make sure that you and your boyfriend have a great time and put Kikyo in her place, if need be." I urged. Sango nodded and left me to journey to work.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, I just didn't want a fight to break out and she had dirty secrets on me. I didn't like Kikyo but InuYasha did and I knew Ayame could kick her ass if she wanted to; I didn't feel like being with my ego-damaged good friend. As Kikyo drug InuYasha out to the dance floor Miroku scolded me, pissed off that I hadn't taken Ayame's side.

"What's it matter to you? She broke your nose?" I pushed.

"She was only trying to defend her friend; I would have done the same if I were in her situation. Why would you stick up for that stupid bitch? You absolutely hate Kikyo too, but you never actually show it in front of her." Miroku glared. "It's all too weird Koga."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Miroku."

"Koga, you owe your girlfriend an apology. She was only sticking up for her friend's boyfriend because Kikyo is a huge bitch. You had no reason to go off the edge at her." He pointed out.

* * *

Ayame POV

* * *

Alcohol was heavy in the air as I walked into the doors and almost all eyes turned on me. In fact, the only people who weren't looking where the ones that had ended up passing out. The girls working all smiled and waved at me, since I was quite popular with everybody I met (like I said before). I walked over to the bar, deciding to have a shot or two of whiskey before I preformed.

I slid up to sit on a bar stool beside a girl with silky black hair. At first glance I thought it was Kikyo, but after looking for a second longer I took in more features. This girl was all too gorgeous to be the notorious Kikyo. She was healthy and thin, but not on the verge of anorexia, with saddened chocolate eyes that weren't dead and dull but very alive and stirred with confusion. It was a little weird to see a girl in a female strip club though, another bi or lesbian I supposed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I questioned quietly and her large eyes looked up at me. She just studied me for a second before she put her head down and looked into the alcohol drink in front of her, yet again. I turned my body towards her. "Don't worry; I'm a safe person to talk to. I just really can't stand it when people are hurt or upset. The best thing to do is to talk about it rather than keeping it inside to eat at you. Trust, I know that fact better than anybody."

She hesitated before her angelic, soft voice spoke up. "I'm going lesbian."

I couldn't help but giggle at her seriousness. Did she really think it was that easy to change sexual preferences? Apparently she believed that if she thought she could, that she was suddenly going to become attracted to other women. I could tell that the bold statement was quite farfetched. "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"No. You're really pretty, are you single?" she asked half-heartedly.

"I'm taken actually, I think, but I'm straight anybody. Just because one boy isn't worth your time and feelings, doesn't mean that they're all that way, only some of them. You happened to fall into a mix with a guy who didn't deserve you. You know what, how about you give me your number and next time I hear about a party I'll invite you to meet some other guys?" I comforted. "I'm going to get to work for quite now but I'll talk to you a little later?"

She nodded enthusiastically and copied down her number into my cell phone. I smiled and she thanked me. With best wishes and a goodbye I made myself away from my newfound friend towards the door to head back stage. My music started to play; 'Crazy Bitch' and I made my way out onto the stage. I moved my body sexily to the beat.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

She went to work, she was going to strip! She was going to be undressing for all of those creepy guys! I stormed out of the party after trying to drink away my pain. Did Sango honestly have to come back and tell Miroku that right in front of me? I was going crazy and the only color I seemed to recognize was red, blood red.

In my pissed off state of mind, I stormed out of the house. My fists were balled up in anger. I ran the whole way to the strip club and busted inside the doors, pushing through everybody. Still, it wasn't enough to draw everybody's eyes away from the girl playing on the pole in sexy red lacey underwear (a thong and skimpy bra for God's sake!). I jumped up on stage and ripped my top off to expose my sexy torso.

"Look, I can take my clothes off too! Happy?" I yelled.

"Koga..." her eyes were large.

Security rushed up to the stage but I didn't care. I grabbed the girl and flipped her up over my shoulder, holding onto the backs of her legs. I grabbed her clothes with the other hand and made my way off the stage and towards the front door. I glared at the security. "This is my girlfriend and I'm taking her home with me, right now. If you want to fuck with me, be my guest, but I'm in one hell of a mood and I'm ready to kill."

They hesitated before shifting out of my way. I broke out into the fresh night air with the scantily clothed girl still over my shoulder. Words could not express how pissed off I was at the current moment. I didn't have a car to throw her in but I did walk the whole way back to my apartment, open it, and throw her on the bed. I glared at the sexy woman. Her one strap was slid off of her shoulder and I couldn't control the reaction in my pants.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growled.

"I wanted to get my mind off of stuff." She shrugged.

"What the fuck ever!" I yelled and just look there, pissed off and looking at her for a few minutes. I wanted to be mad, I was mad, but she looked so good. I got on the bed and knocked the other bra strap off of her shoulder. "If you can undress for all those strangers, then you can undress for me, since I am your boyfriend after all."

"You wish." She spat.

"I don't have to, babe." I leaned to whisper into her ear and I felt her boobs press against my bare chest. Her eyes were closed and I knew she was turned on. Reaching my hand around, I undid the bra strap to reveal her ample breasts. I pushed her back to lie on the bed as my fingers traced along the insides of her thighs from her opened legs. Her breath was becoming heavier. Smirking I slipped my pants and boxers off. Her eyes grew at the sight of me completely naked but didn't say anything.

"Koga are you here?!" Miroku yelled as he pushed the door open.

**** Four Reviews Unlock the Next Chapter****


	13. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: Wow... I feel like Branden and I's relationship is falling apart big time. Why do I even bother trying to save it? Because I care.

My reviewers, I love you guys and sorry for the wait:

ForeverDayDreaming

Janae

Bonnafied

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Thirteen: Love

By: Ashley Shauf (myspace me; Bonnafied did!)

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Miroku walked in on you guys having sex?" InuYasha asked with a look of humor on his face as he looked between Koga and me. I knew I was blushing, but I had a reason to. I just really wanted to punch the kid in his face at this very moment. I bet he wouldn't find it very funny if that would have been him....

"No, we did not have sex. His dick didn't even get remotely close to my entrance but laugh it up, dog boy." I pointed out proudly before crossing my arms. It was true, I wasn't lying. He had moved slightly away last night to take his pants off and then our little game had been intercepted.

"So you didn't even get sex?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, smile never leaving.

"No, thanks to Miroku I didn't get the chance. If he would have waited just a little while longer I would have at least been able to get inside her. It's driving me crazy, you don't know how long it's been since sex has been a part of my life!" Koga groaned and slammed his head off the table in front of him. I rolled my eyes and sipped on my frozen coffee.

"Chill out Koga, how was I supposed to know?" Miroku questioned.

"We really are sorry." Sango bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you guys came in or else I would have probably done something I know I would have regretted." I replied with a smile in her direction as Koga made a face at me. "That's right lover boy, don't expect to ever get close to this again."

"Miroku... I'm going to kill you!" Koga mumbled.

--

"So this is what you really want?" Koga asked curiously as he began placing a new coat of pain smoothly over the walls in my house. I nodded proudly as I continued to work as well. "It's kind of something odd since you're mother wanted you to become a model. I mean, you could have had that life but you'd rather deal with business."

"Beauty only lasts a while... eventually looks fade, it's a fact of life, even with today's technology. However the intelligence to create your own business... that could live forever if you pass it down through family." I pointed out.

"So you plan on having a family?"

"Actually... I plan on being with somebody in order to have a child, preferably a boy, and to have complete custody over him so that his father won't be in his life or even have to worry or feel bad about the kid." I shrugged.

"What's that?" he asked, shocked.

"People leave... love doesn't last a lifetime anymore. I don't plan on getting married because it's just a waste of time and money. I mean, why get married when you know you won't keep their interest forever? Then you have to deal with divorce, which you have a fifty percent chance at, and everything gets messy.... I wouldn't want to tie anybody down with a child, but I surely never want to be alone. I don't have to worry about whether my son finds me attractive or whether my son feels the same about me always because I'll be his money, not his significant other. I won't have to worry about him leaving me for somebody else, or flirting with somebody else. It just cuts down on a ton of suffering, you know?" I explained.

"That's one way to look at it I guess. Wouldn't you rather have a couple months or so of happiness and marriage, having your dream wedding, rather than living your whole life without knowing what it could have been like? Wouldn't you want to take a risk, knowing that the chances weren't good but there was a one percent chance at a lifetime of happiness?" he inquired.

"I'm not sure... I'm still quite shaky on my plans but I believe that's what it will come to in the end. Why bother to pin after a love that's left you? I'd rather not love a man and have him leave me, letting me to suffer the years in misery at what will never be. My son can give me all the love that I'll ever need." I concluded.

"I guess that's a good way to look at it. Speaking of love, my parents are planning on having us over yet again. I'm not sure exactly how well this is going to go but I'm assuming they'll be doing it every week just so they can catch up on us." Koga sighed. After finishing the coat he stepped back to admire the couple of hours worth of work. Painting was rather exhausting, especially with all the chemicals being released into the air.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggested and he agreed.

--

"What exactly turned you against love?" Koga asked as we sat down by the bank of the pond, eating the ice cream cones we had bought from the stand up near the road. The sun was beginning to fade from sight and darken the sky. The reflection was beautiful in the water.

"I've just always had bad luck at it. After a while, everybody soon got tired. I mean, it only takes to be rejected by so many before you realize it's only going to keep happening. It's the story of my life. They aren't interested in me when they realize they'd have to fight off offending eyes from their girlfriends and that they weren't going to get laid. I have a hard time believing that true love even exists anymore." I sighed.

"Those are words I never thought I'd hear from a girl. Of course true life exists, it's just hard to find between two unrelated people. Maybe I've never seen it, or you've never seen in but it's there. It's like God. You can't see him to prove he exists, but your faith tells you that he does exist, no matter what others may think or say or act. Besides, God truly loves you, doesn't he?" he pressed.

"Well yeah..." I sighed. "But God is an exception."

"Where you can make one exception, you can make two!" Koga smiled a wolfish grin towards me. I shook my head. Was this boy really trying to talk me into believing that true love wasn't just something that happened in movies? I didn't understand why love mattered so much to him, but I guess he was trying to defend his point.

"Maybe it's something you want to believe in rather than something that actually does exist. I mean, I'm a firm believer in God but we don't necessarily have tangible evidence of him. He's something we want to believe in, not something we know for sure we can believe in." I played the devil's advocate as I stood and picked up a smooth rock. With the flick of my wrist it was gliding in a skipping motion across the water.

"Believe. It's the only thing we can do." Koga whispered as he flicked his own rock, skipping further than my own. I turned and got the reflection of rippling water within those intense blue eyes of his. His eyes innocently flickered down to me, feeling watched.

"I'll believe, when I'm given a good reason to." I said softly and broke the gaze of his eyes, turning my back to walk away.

"Ayame, you can walk away right now and wonder 'what if' or you could come back here and kiss me, knowing that you're not the only one who feels that... emotion... when we get close. Walk away now or come back and kiss me, what's your choice?" he asked, without averting his gaze or direction from the pond as stopped and turned sideways to look at him. "Did those other guys hurt you that bad that you're trying not to feel something you can't deny?"

"How do you know what I feel?" I dared.

"Because I can tell. It's the way you kiss me." He shrugged.

"I'm going to kiss you... but only because I don't like wondering." I said as I walked back to him. He embraced me in his arms and gently pressed his soft lips against my own. Bliss. Pure, sweet, electrifying emotions. I felt like I was melting in his strong arms. He dropped to the ground with me laying on top of him and rolled us over, kissing me more.

He pulled back and I just looked at him, with the glow of the moonlight on my face. Stars sparkled around his face and the moon created a silver lining about him. I couldn't help but smile and he placed small kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and nose. A warm comfort flowed through my body, was I supposed to be feeling this?

To hell with the world, I had Koga.

Wow, check out that little bubble beneath this;

It's so cute... you guys should click it!

Review me?


	14. Family Matters

A/N: It's been a while, guys. My laptop is still acting gay and, speaking of gay, my life's been pretty gay lately. Everything just seems to go wrong. I went on a date with the sweetest guy but he's just not my Branden. The reason I didn't update is because chapters are already on my laptop that just need a little more, and then uploaded, and it's weird to write out here because everybody who walks by can see. You guys should add me on facebook and myspace (I have both now!). And thank you, so much, to all the reviews who are holding out for me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Fourteen: Family Matters

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

My phone rang on the nightstand next to me. I didn't want to answer it but I did anyway. My voice groaned and crackled, since I shouldn't have been woken up this early. I had classes, but they didn't start until later. "Ayame," that voice made me shot to sit straight up in bed, "what are you doing?"

I glanced at the clock, 5:15. What the hell did she think I was doing? That was the stupidest question I have ever been asked. Mom never woke up early; she was always too concerned about beauty sleep and all that other junk. Blame beauty to be lazy, it sure is easier. "I was sleeping, what are you doing?"

"Well we're flying over to that pitiful little state of yours, where you are, and we're renting a hotel to stay a couple days." My mother said cheerfully. Yeah, that was great and all, but we'd be leaving to see Koga's parents tomorrow. "I hope your not busy."

"Well, actually mom…"

"Good, we'll be there in no time at all! I can't wait to see you, sweetheart, I've bought you some sexy clothes that only the finest models are wearing nowadays, and I've scheduled a shoot with Marcus, you know how he loves photographing you." She gushed. Yeah, except I didn't want to model.

"I know, and Marcus is great, but I'm really not into modeling. I'm working on business, I want to own a business." I said desperately.

"Honey, stop dreaming. You get that from your father, he was always more of a dull dreamer than me and your sister." She sighed dramatically. Dad wasn't a dreamer and neither was I. We were practical people. In a world where people break you down at every chance they get, you can't be a dreamer.

"Alright, well I have a plane to check so I'll talk to you later, darling." She said with that theatrical voice of hers. Cut the drama queen act, mom, you're forty some years old now. Grow up and get a life.

"But, mom." I protested.

"Bye!"

I growled and dropped back into the comfortable bed. The warm figure beside me slung an arm around me and turned to look at me. His voice was deep, having just woken up. "What was that about?"

"My mom's coming over and she won't listen to me when I try to tell her things, like that we're going to your dads tomorrow!" I groaned. "I don't know what to do. I guess you'll have to go without me."

"I'm not going without you; you're the only reason that they want me to go. Look, I'll call my dad up and tell him to cancel plans. I'm sure he has something to do with business that's more important than seeing me." He said, reaching for his own phone.

He dialed the number and waited a little. "Hey, we need to talk… yeah, it's about coming over tomorrow… no, we have to cancel that because they're problems… no, her family's coming over… no, we didn't break up and this is the truth… What do you mean you'll come to me? That's not a good idea… no, wait… no… sir… sir!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little concern as he jumped the phone to the floor and gave me a defeated look. He looked so adorable, sleepy eyed and hair a mess.

"Dad won't listen to me, and he's coming over to visit too, and they're one their way right now." He got a wolfish little grin on his face. "Looks like we have two sets of parents to entertain. Don't worry, I'll play the sweet little boy for your parents to adore."

"Yeah, too bad they don't know about you." I pointed out. "Surprise to them."

-0-0-0-

"I can't believe they both decided to fly over here, the same day!" I rubbed my temples and tried not to lose control. I was in a clinging white sundress that showed off my cleavage with a small triangle of cloth over each boob. On my feet I had silver sequined high heels. _Mother would have a fit if I didn't look like a model_, I thought in a British accent, inside my head of course.

Sure enough the plane landed and everybody scattered around, trying to get to the places they needed to be. My mother stomped up to me, in her high heels while dad struggled to carry everything. Koga quickly rushed to his aid. She went on a rant. "You wouldn't believe it, but they held our plane up for somebody! Must be somebody with money! It was ridiculous!"

The men came by our sides, with my sister (Ami) attached to Koga's hip practically. I rolled my eyes and my mother turned her attention to the boy that was now with us. "Well, oh my! Aren't you handsome and muscular? Oh my goodness, you're an Ookami, aren't you? I envy you, you look just like that father of yours. Oh my goodness, is he here?"

Koga's blue eyes were wide as my mother gussied herself up using a compact makeup mirror. Emi tried to make herself look really sexy, although she was as flat and straight as a board. I rolled my eyes, yet again. "Hell, Mr. Ookami," her voice sounded like a man while she tried to be seductive, "my name is Ami."

"And I'm Koga, Ayame's boyfriend." He introduced himself with a charming smile and everybody stopped what they were doing to gape, open mouthed, at the God-sent and angel-crafted boy before them.

"Wha-What?" Ami choked out.

"Yeah, we've been together for a little while now." He threw an arm around my shoulders and gave me a half hug. "She was going to tell you guys but she said she wanted to wait and surprise you."

"Looks like it worked." I said dryly.

"Ayame, Koga." A voice addressed us and we turned to see Jason and Lindsey making their way towards us. Her hands were picked up, like she was disgusted with this whole place. I wasn't surprised, the snobby bitch.

"Ayame, you should have told us you had a boyfriend." My mom said with a hard tone. She always used that tone, but I couldn't imagine that she'd use it right now. Everything seemed to be going perfect, right now. Didn't she want to wrap up Koga and his father and never let them go?

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_William_," my mom stressed, "_tell_ her."

"Tell her what?" a deep voice came from behind me. I knew that voice, all too well. I had to spin around to clarify it though. Surely enough, my ex boyfriend (and ex fiancée), stood there next to my favorite photographer Marcus. Six foot five with a sculpted body and an angel smile was Dean with shaggy, dirty blonde hair that was kind of long and soft brown eyes. What was he, the man I ran away from, doing here?

"Dean?" I asked, and then turned my horrified look towards my family. "You decided to bring Dean here?"

"Who's Dean?" Koga asked protectively, eyes narrowing.

Dean frowned at this. "I'm confused, who's this guy?"

"This guy," I wrapped my fingers onto Koga's large muscular arm as I introduced him, "is my current boyfriend. And he," I motioned towards Dean as I spoke to Koga, "was somebody I was with when I was younger."

"I was somebody who thought you really loved me and was waiting out everything so we could have that perfect, untouched honeymoon until you decided to hightail it out of there in the best man's car and leave me lonely at the church." Dean corrected.

"Look, can we not go there?" I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair. This was too much for me and everybody was just kind of staring at me. Everybody. My family, Koga's family, Dean, Koga. "Let's just head back to my house, everybody can stay there even though it needs a lot of fixing up."

"So he's moved in with you already?" mom questioned, shocked.

"No, he moved in with Bankotsu." I corrected.

"If you guys are half as close as you used to be, then you probably moved in with Bankotsu too." Dean pointed out. He looked toward Koga as if he needed to explain. "Banks was the best man; I could have sworn they had a thing for each other."

"But they don't?" Koga asked, to reassure himself. "They are really close."

"Heaven's no," my good old mother cut in (though she'd die if I really would call her old, she doesn't use several anti-aging systems for nothing!), "Bankotsu and her have been friends ever since kindergarten when she beat him up. They never had a love interest in each other, just basic interests which landed them at the same college. Besides, Ayame has always cheerleaded and Banks is incredible at football."

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader." Jason Ookami pointed out.

"Hell yeah, and she always looks amazing in the outfits." Dean quickly added.

I glared. "We should get back and get all you guys settled…."

"Actually," Koga added since he wasn't ready to let the earlier conversation up, "I'm trying out for quarterback and Ayame's trying out so she can cheer me on. I'm captain in every sport I play. What were you? Runner up quarterback, since Banks was the leader, after all?"

Dean eye twitch and I could see the anger flare up in his eyes. "Funny, because I was thinking on enlisting in this school, even though I'm a little late, and trying out for the football team, too."

"No, you're not." I growled at my ex.

"What's wrong Ayame, it can be just like old times. Me, you, parties, games, school… it'll be like back when we were still dating." Dean egged more to piss Koga off than anything.

"Sounds great and all but, I'm taken." I said with cold eyes and a harsh voice.

"Ayame's right, we should probably get settled." My mom's chipper voice spoke up. Everybody listened to her and decided to head home, at last. Everybody but Koga and I got a taxi so this would be a little more awkward, with all the room to talk and everything.

His tone was bitter. "So, your ex boyfriend is pretty cute."

"We've been over." I said quickly, and rather annoyed.

"Yet he seems pretty fond of you." His darkened tone remained.

"Koga, whatever Dean and I were is over and it's been over. He means nothing to me anymore and I've moved on. Besides, I found somebody I'm really interested in, who no other guy could measure up to." I smiled and gave a slight tug on his black ponytail, making him shoot me a cold glare with intense blue eyes.

"Whatever, Ayame, it's not like we really are dating so you can just get back with him and I can tell my dad you left me and then he can't chew my ass out for not having a girl, since he'll think you left me heartbroken and mourning. What else can a guy do then drop out of college and go find a bunch of different girls. I wouldn't mind." Koga said coolly, like he didn't give a care about me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked as I tried to play cool but my feelings were hurt and my voice came out forced and squeaky, like I was about to cry. My nose already burned with the sensation you get before the tears.

"Yeah, it is." He mumbled with eyes on the road.

"Well I don't want to leave. My house is by no means done." I said, trying to fight it.

"I'll hire people to fix up everything that needs fixed, if you give me all the plans and colors and everything. They can have it done in a month, tops." His voice was cold and distant, and it really hurt me.

"Then we're staying together for as long as it takes for my house to be fixed up. Those were the rules: if I help you with your father, you'll pay me. I'm not going back on my word Koga; I want this to be fair no matter what you say. If you don't want to be with me then go out with other girls but in front of your dad we're still going to be together." I argued and crossed my arms.

"Whatever." He shrugged with an annoyed voice. It hurt that he acted like he really liked me and was now trying to force me out of his life. I felt empty and alone, even though I was a ruler stick away from the boy I was into. I wanted to puke and cry, get my mind off of things. I wanted to strip. The heavy beats and all the faces… I'd learned to block everything out and pretend I was alone. It seemed like a form of meditation that automatically came when I got there, and I liked it.

* * *

&& please review!


	15. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I'm back; I'm sorry it took so long! I feel horrible you guys but I haven't had the spirit to write this story but my laptop is up again and there's a new twist in the story so I think I'll be updating sooner! I love you guys. Pease stick with me.

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Fifteen: Bittersweet

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

Koga ignored me. He wouldn't even look at me. I could feel him slipping away from me, and feel him fading from my life. I tried to push back the tears. All I ever knew was goodbye. I never thought I'd actually like somebody enough to make it hurt this much. I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on something, anything, other than the pain.

My life was a tornado, spinning out of control and destroying everything I ever built up to make my life better. In the end, everything came to a miserable end. My mother was annoyed to find that I was still pursuing my hotel dream. The disgust in her face was evident when we arrived. She sighed. "Ayame, what about all those modeling companies who were calling you? Did you even give them a shot?"

"No," I replied truthfully, "because modeling isn't for me. I know what I want to do with my life. I want to create a small hotel business and live happily knowing I've accomplished something in my life, and earned it. I know you'll probably never understand it but that's why it's my dream. It's special to me. Plus, I'm hoping it's the one thing that I count on that will actually come through for me. I'm tired of everything and everybody I care about letting me down."

I purposefully looked at Koga and he was staring at me, boring holes into me with this deadly intense gaze. Just because his eyes were gorgeous didn't mean they weren't capable of being mean. Dean spoke up from beside me. "I'm here for you, no matter what. I still care about you, even after you left me. It's okay you weren't ready yet but you're more mature now."

"Dean," I shifted my eyes from Koga to the tanned pretty boy beside me. Koga leaned against the one watched, I could feel him intently watching me. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to hurt the kid, especially in front of so many people, "when I liked you we were kids. I mean, maybe it's time to move on?"

"What the hell Ayame? You ruin everything that you have going for you!" Dean growled. I was shocked by his sudden outburst. "You push the people away who want you, and want to help you, and you attract assholes that couldn't care less about you! Just because you don't think you're going to have that picture-perfect happy marriage doesn't mean it should hold you back from trying. Life is about risks Ayame, chances, and if you never take them you never live. Every single second counts and they're flying by."

"Dean… I… I don't know." I mumbled.

"He's right. If you want to live a happy life, you need to take chances every once in a while. If you're that afraid of the crash-landing, you're never going to jump. And if you never jump, you never know whether or not you can fly." Jason spoke up. I looked at Koga's father. His eyes were soft. "I haven't made the best decisions in my life. I push everybody as far as they can go because I love them. If they can't take risks theirselves, I push them. Maybe that's all you need?"

"I don't need pushed, I just need to think." I responded.

Risks, chances, life… They were right; life was running short on me. I had to live the way that I wanted to. I knew exactly what I had to do.

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure about this?" Carrie, the owner of the strip club asked. She had known me since I had arrived here, looking for a job. When I had nowhere else to go, she had found me and given me a place where I was making good money.

"More sure than I've ever been. It's not the kind of life I want to lead anymore. You've been great to me and I want to thank you for everything but it's time to move on with my life and live up to expectations." I replied. Carrie smiled and hugged me. It was time to let go, of this job and the life I had gotten used to.

He was leaned up against my car, looking as perfect and flawless as ever. I smiled at him and he walked over, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back and looked into his face, then turned to look at the world around me. Everything was about to change. I took a deep sigh. "There's one more thing I have to do before we leave."

* * *

Koga

* * *

When I got home from the gym and threw open my door Bankotsu was deadly quiet. He usually said something to me but this time he didn't say anything. I sent a head nod his way but he just watched me. The room felt tense and uncomfortable. I noticed a slip of paper on the counter top and dropped my gym bag on the floor, walking over to read it.

_Koga, you're free of me now. You don't have to worry about me. I'm moving on and taking the risks I need to take. I have expectations to live up to, dreams to fulfill, and it's about time I've grown up and realized that. Thank you for everything, I hope your father has better luck with the old hotel place than I have, I'm sure he'll fix it up nice and in no time at all. I've dropped out to college and, by the time you read this, I'll probably be on my way to New York. Thank you for everything but I couldn't take the pity money. You can tell your father I left with my almost husband and ex fiancée, since it's the truth. I hope everything goes well for you. Best of wishes, Ayame._

"No… FUCK!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into a cabinet, breaking it and having wooden chunks fly everywhere. With disgust I crumpled up the letter and regained my composer. "So what? She left. That's one less problem that I'll have to deal with. I hope she has a wonderful time with her little boyfriend Dean."

"Do you even care? Do you even wonder?" Bankotsu pressed.

"Nope. She's obviously not a part of my life anymore, why should I worry about her? She has somebody with her, I'm sure she's fine. How can I care about somebody I never even liked in the first place? Did you know we weren't even dating? I just used her and she used me so we could both get what we wanted." I shrugged.

"It didn't seem that way. I've never seen Ayame like she was when she was with you. Koga, are you serious? You can't tell me that you don't think she was in love with you, can you? She was crazy about you!" Bankotsu protested.

"Well I wasn't crazy about her. Now isn't that a bitch? The truth is cold and it fucking hurts. I'm going to my room; don't bother me because I'm going to be busy." I warned before I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and went to my room. Once alone I pushed a blanket up against the door crack and lit up a secret joint I'd hidden.

Let the good times, begin. For once in the longest time I was able to relax and smoke my weed and not care about anybody or anything, they way it should be. I had gotten caught up in a girl for lust, not because I had a love interest in her. So what if she had fallen for me? It was her own stupidity.

* * *

Ayame

* * *

"This is pretty." I acknowledged as I stood out on the balcony of Dean's apartment penthouse suite. The bright night sky was lit up from the neon lights below. The wind played with my hair as I watched the sight blissfully in my skin-tight orange dress. On my feet were black flats and I was ready to head out to dinner with my boyfriend.

"The city is beautiful, but nothing is more beautiful than the girl standing in front of me right now. It's impossible how perfect you are, baby. It's no wonder you managed to get a modeling career within ten minutes of meeting that guy. He knew he couldn't let a thing like you slip out of his grip. Natural beauty is few and far in between to an extent like yours." Dean charmed and I turned to face him as he pinned me against the balcony, lifting one arm to brush some hair out of my face.

"I'm nervous about everything." I confessed.

"And you should be. Hell, I'd be terrified if I were you. You went to the extreme. You left that college and dinky town behind to start a new and glamorous life with the guy you walked out on, on the wedding day. Give it time and see if you're happy. If you're not, start a new life, a new path. If you are, you're on the right track." Dean persuaded.

I couldn't tell him I missed Koga but I did. I missed the way he smiled. I missed the way he laughed. I missed those eyes. I missed those lips. I missed his personality. I missed his stubbornness. I missed his teasing. I missed his seducing and flirting. I missed his body. I missed his scars. I missed seeing him when he forgot to shave. I missed his happy trail. I missed his voice. I missed us talking. I missed lying down with him. I missed being in his arms. I missed just being in his presence. And, last but not least, I missed being his girlfriend, even if it was just pretend.

"Are you ready to eat and be introduced to the city life again?" Dean asked. I smiled lightly and nodded, but my heart wasn't in it. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked me until we got to the street, where he sat me down and called for a taxi. I would have preferred to walk, but I didn't say anything to him.

I sat in the taxi and watched the city lights zoom by, blurring with the speed. I frowned as I wondered what Koga was doing this very moment. He had probably moved on by now, and was busy placing those intoxicating little kisses over some other girl while she got hooked on his drug-like addictiveness. She was probably beautiful, more so then I'd ever be, and I was probably the farthest thing from his mind.

I tried to persuade myself to toughen up. It was time to get over my past. I had a promising future to look forward to. If I couldn't make myself happy, why not make somebody else? My mother would be better off knowing her daughter was a model and Dean would have the girl that he planned on marrying before. I would eventually become his wife and have his kids and live the life that everybody wanted me to live; the life I didn't want.

Every girl wants to get married. Hell, even I can finally admit it. But I never valued it because it was something I found would be too far out of my reach. Why bother reaching for something if you can't achieve it. And, even if I did get it, I was pretty sure it would end in a miserable divorce. I didn't want to get married to Dean though. I wanted to marry Koga. I wanted to have Koga's children. I wanted to be Koga's for the rest of my life.

* * *

I have two completed stories, I'll Remember You and Forgotten. I'll Remember You has 54 reviews. Forgotten has 53 reviews. I plan on continuing this story more but probably not for much longer. This story has 51 reviews currently; do you guys think we can beat 54? I won't update until there are 55 reviews! I know its mean, but it's greedy and motivates people to review! :p

**Remember, 55 reviews total in order to get to the next chapter. That means four people have to review before I start writing the next chapter!**


	16. Next Big Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Sorry guys, I'm losing inspiration. Thank you all for your reviews and support! :)

* * *

A Run for Your Money

Chapter Sixteen: Next Big Thing

* * *

I sent bright smiles to everybody as I stepped out in a gorgeous white dress that had golden trim around the pixie-cutted fairy bottom and around my thin, cinched in waist. The strings that tied around my neck were also golden and, to accent the sparkling white dress, I had sexy golden heels. My hair was styled in ringlets that poured down my back, naturally sunset colored. I held my small golden colored clutch as the cameras snapped pictures. I looked perfect, as everybody always claims, but my life was far from it.

Dean was beside me in a pitch black tux, white shirt, and golden tie. He looked as handsome as ever as he stood protectively at the red-carpet event. As the hottest model of the year, it was something that I could absolutely not miss. Everybody who was big was walking around and I felt like I was going to faint. It was all so much for a person like me, who wasn't used to this treatment until a couple months ago.

Part of me wondered if I would see any of my idols here. Suddenly, a man surprised me. I hadn't even thought of him at arriving after it had been so long. I happily threw my arms around him, in a hug, and pulled back to look at him. He was smiling, eyes sparkling as ever. "Jason, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I was devastated when I heard the news about you leaving, and that you and Koga were through. It's for the best though, I guess. You finally decided that you wanted to be a model and I think that's great Ayame. I'd support you even if you wanted to be a gold digger, though." He pointed out, teasing me, like he always seemed to love doing. Dean smiled warmly at the man and extended his hand, properly meeting him this time.

"Ayame Wind… well, don't you look like a bottle of sunshine?" Jason's girlfriend sneered as she walked up and protectively placed her hands on his muscular arm. She was acting like a little kid again. I wanted to punch her. She deserved it and she had it coming but I resisted the urge. Her eyes scanned over Dean. I hoped she fell on her face.

"Always the charmer, Lindsey." I smiled sarcastically.

"I miss you're company. Hey, how about you come visit us?" Jason asked politely.

"Jason!" Lindsey scolded.

"I have a lot on my plate right now but I'll be sure to let you know when I have a free time in my schedule. I do think, however, that I'm booked all this year. Since I've gotten started, everybody's been blowing up my phone and email. There's websites dedicated to me, and against me of course, there're friends and enemies I've never met before. I have television shows and modeling photo shoots and everything else. It's just really hectic." I sighed with a frown.

"Don't worry about it Ayame, you're obviously busy. Just promise me that you'll call whenever you get the chance to come over." His voice was warm and welcoming. I wanted to ask how his son was doing, what Koga had been up to, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Koga wasn't any of my business anymore and Dean was standing right by my side. I didn't quite understand why I still cared so much about Koga but not about Dean.

Dean was my high school sweetheart, a friend that had been mine since I could remember. He was somebody who had been there for me when everybody else wasn't. He felt deeply about me, he loved me, but I couldn't return that love. I didn't want to hurt somebody so close to me so I kept going with the act. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was about to marry a man that I hadn't even loved. I ran away and just happened to leave him standing at the alter, waiting for the bride that would never show up.

* * *

Koga

* * *

"I hope princess is happy." I mumbled as I glanced bitterly at a picture of Ayame and Dean that was on the front page of a magazine outside of the small New York shop. Dad was in town to go to a red-carpet premiere and I had politely declined the offer but had still agreed to go with him and his sweetheart of a wife, Lindsey. I was pretty sure the stupid hoe had already met with some guy and let him have his way last night while Dad had been out to a business meeting.

Everything I said came out sour, came out wrong. I didn't want Ayame to miserable though. In fact, I wanted her to be as happy as she could possibly get. I was jealous, though, that she wasn't happy enough with me. Yeah, I treated her unfairly and coldly when Dean had arrived but, if she really didn't love him, she wouldn't have gone with him. She chose that pretty boy goody-two-shoes over me, a guy who didn't open up to anybody but her.

"Ayame… that girl is so beautiful." A lady said as I sat down at an outside table and eavesdropped (not purposefully). She had that right, Ayame was insanely gorgeous. Ayame was beyond gorgeous. She then continued. "Too bad she doesn't know what her little boyfriend is doing when she's on those modeling trips and during those photo shoots."

"Please Kelly," the lady with her laughed, "don't give in to all that drama and believe the rumors that you hear. Don't tell me, he cheats on her, right? Why do people have to start such horrible rumors and spread them around? I'm surprised the press hasn't gotten word of this yet, it would be slapped on every magazine cover instead of them holding hands."

"I'm serious." The first lady argued in a defensive voice. "My cousin hangs out with Dean sometimes. They always go to clubs, especially strip clubs. He's a dirty scumbag that goes for everything and anything apparently. My cousin hasn't hung out with him in forever, he was so disgusted. They met through football and he thought he was a nice guy at first but then… yeah. Chad said he has the meanest side you wouldn't believe, too."

"Ayame's such a strong-willed woman it seems though, would she really put up with somebody knocking her around?" the other girl urged.

"That's the reason she left him standing at the alter!" I exclaimed as I made a connection and my eyes grew large. Both women turned to give me questioning looks. I wanted to hurt myself for not realizing the distance she put between her and Dean, or the fact that she was always harsh when speaking towards him. Had a hope of him having changed possessed her into trying again with their fateful relationship?

My eyes darted towards the clock. I had to get to that red carpet event and find her. It might be the last chance I have to save her before he does something to hurt her physically, emotionally, or mentally. I jogged out towards the end of the street and waved down a tacky taxi before crawling inside and giving directions, and to get there fast.

About a mile away the taxi was stopped and unable to go any further. With a growl of frustration I jumped out of the vehicle and flashed the security guards my identity. I answered a few questions and the guards notified each other upon my arrival. I didn't have time to wait as I made a bee-line for the event. I had to get in there and I had to get to Ayame, as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

Ayame

* * *

Dean's eyes stopped focusing on me and were intently watching something else. His posture seemed frantic. He suggested that we leave and his eyes were averted before I had the chance to see what he had been looking at. I knew better than to argue with the strong man before me and only smiled lightly up at him. I didn't want to be with him, not anymore. I was growing sick of the charades I was playing to make everybody else happy.

"There's one thing that I need to ask you before we leave." Dean mentioned and everybody began to look our way, especially when he handsome man before me bent down to get on one knee. He pulled a black velvet box from out of his tux pocket and snapped open the lid. "Ayame, I'm crazy about you and I hope everything works out this time. I will try my hardest to make you happy. I love you baby, will you marry me?"

I wasn't paying attention to him though, I heard somebody yell out my name and I knew the voice. My heart began doing flips as I happily screamed 'yes!'. I couldn't wait to see him again and wrap my arms around him. Did he really want me, too? But then I realized people were cheering and clapping and that Dean was slowly slipped a large diamond ring onto my finger.

"Dean… I-I don't know what to say…." I said with shock all over my face. He had seriously just proposed to me? And, of course, I had accidentally accepted the proposal that I didn't even know about. I was engaged, according to all the people watching live TV right now. The voice that I heard, Koga's voice, was untraceable and I didn't see him among the crowd.

Maybe I had just imagined everything. Why would Koga want me back in his life after he tried so desperately to keep me out of it? We had just been two people who were using each other for selfish benefits. But, underneath it all, I had fallen in love. Love didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. I was the biggest super model out there and college, Koga, and cheerleading was far behind me. Everything was tearing me apart.

-0-0-0-0-

I stood outside of the door and shifted nervously in my tiny white mini skirt, high sexy silver heels, and a figure-hugging grey Areopostale polo with some colors and designs on it. My long hair was set free to fly around me as a storm kicked in and ripped my sunset locks every which-way. The dorm room door finally swung open. I screamed over the loud screeching winds. "Banks, is Koga here?"

"He just left for the airport twenty minutes ago!" Banks screamed back at me. I nodded and thanked him quickly, not caring whether he heard me or not, as I tip-toe ran to my vehicle. I used all my strength to press again the wind and force the door open before I climbed in. Please don't let it be too late, please don't let it be too late….

* * *

Koga

* * *

I sat on the plane and watched as people crowded into it and began to fill up all the empty seats. Ayame was getting married and there was no reason for me to stick around anymore. I had no power to interfere in her life. I was part of the past and it was all my fault, I had put myself there and removed me from her future. Now I was paying the price.

I never knew that I could fall in love. I had been around so many girls it was hard to believe that settling down was an option for me. With my pattern of getting high so often, there was no reason to be enrolled in school. All I wanted to do was relax. Soon I'd be home with my friends and we'd be partying. Maybe I could get her off my mind. I was just afraid of how much alcohol and how many pills it would take to get me to that point.

My plan had crashed and burned. The girl who I was using made me fall in love with her. I closed my eyes and thought back to the nights were she had fallen asleep up against me. The moments when we kissed. The times when I could just lay there and smell her honey-vanilla scent. I missed everything about her, about us.

Outside the world was a mess. The winds were picking up and people were struggling with it. I was afraid the flight might get canceled after I waited so long. Rain was now pouring down and it looked like a hurricane. The whole mess reminded me of my life. Maybe this was a sign from God, giving me a real-life example of how my life was, of how I felt.

What did I do?

* * *

Ayame

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit! I ducked my head as newspapers flew every which-way along with other unidentified objects that I didn't have the time to observe. I was using both of my hands to attempt to keep the white mini skirt in place so nobody got an eyeful. I was sure I wasn't completely succeeded, though, and I knew I'd see plenty of pictures in the tabloids in the morning.

I was at the airport, running my way towards the plane began its way down the runway, after a professional counter-lady inside the one building informed me that it was Koga's plane. In that moment, I felt like I lost everything. I just stopped and stood where I was, watching the man I wanted for eternity leave. I could have headed to his house but we obviously weren't meant to be. He didn't try to contact me at all and now he had left without even a goodbye or telling his dad to say something polite towards me.

"No, don't leave me." I whispered as tears fell down my flawless face.

"Gorgeous girls," a voice spoke up as I spun around to listen to the handsome young man, "shouldn't stain their good looks with tears. Don't cry Ayame, it kills me to see you cry."

"Koga… I…" I was at loss for words. "The plane."

"I got off of it. The truth is Ayame, I can't live a life without you. I was about ready to hop a cab and hunt you down in the city but it was a lot easier to know all I had to do was look out of the building window." He yelled for me to hear over the gusts of wind and the extreme thunderstorm. Streaks of white-blue flashed in the sky.

"I love you Koga!" I yelled out to him.

"I love you too, Ayame Wind!" he called back before he grabbed me by my butt and lifted me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he crashed his addictive lips up against mine. It had been so long since I tasted his kisses. I missed it. I gave him access to my tongue and held him tightly, ignoring the storm.

Only when lightening struck a pole and landed it right in front of us, with electric wires sparking and swinging, did we decide that we needed cover. Koga reacted quickly and ran for the building, never loosening his grip on me once. Only when we were inside did he put me down. I smiled and hugged his body tight against mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he tightened his hold and I felt his body tense, "what about your fiancée though? You can't exactly walk out on your future husband."

"I know, that's why my feet brought me back here." I responded. He looked shocked. "I never agreed to marry Dean. I heard somebody say my name that day. I thought that person was you and everybody thought I had accepted the marriage proposal. At midnight I slipped the ring off my finger and left a note behind, packing my entire luggage. I never wanted to be with him, I wasn't happy. I was trying to make everybody else happy, though, and it only made me miserable."

"Do you really think you love me?" Koga asked, curiously.

"I know I love you." I declared firmly.

"Then say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby, and I love the way those words sound as they come out of your mouth and off your lips. I don't think I could ever hear that enough. So Ayame, do you want to try this whole relationship thing over the right way? Not to use each other in order to reap benefits, but because of how we feel?" he asked.

"To be honest Koga, I kept forgetting about that. My mind had seriously convinced itself that I was your girlfriend and that everything wasn't just a game. But, good deal, let's start things over the right way." I agreed.

If somebody were to ask me what the next big thing for me was going to be, since I was the next big thing, I would have told them that it was to start my life over again and live the right way. Even the small things can turn into big things, after all.


End file.
